Heaven Knows
by NadeshikoLachrymose
Summary: Disela-sela kebosananku, seorang malaikat bermata hijau datang. Sahabatku tersayang. Kemudian, muncul kekasihku yang tercinta. Sampai aku dihadapkan pada sebuah berita yang menyakitkan hati. USUK. Rated M for Later Chapter! My Third fic! Chapter 6 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san~ ketemu lagi dengan Nade ! Dulu Nade nulis fanfic di fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn, tapi entah kenapa ada keinginan untuk nulis di fandom-nya Hetalia. Yah, Nade masih pemula, sih, jadi wajar kalau fanfic karangan Nade belum terlalu bagus. Untuk fanfic ini, berfokus pada pairing USUK, dan beberapa pairing lainnya. Genre utamanya itu Romance dan Drama, tapi ada beberapa Chapter yang ber-genre Angst atau Humor.

Oh ya, sebelum lupa, Nade ingin memperkenalkan para OC buatan Nade yang mungkin bakal muncul di fic ini, ataupun di fic lain. Mohon maaf kalau kriteria para OC ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan pembaca. Nade hanya ingin penambahan tokoh aja.

Nah, ini OC-nya :

Venezuela : Aria Xaviera Soleda

Chile : Alonzo Zaviera Sigfriedo

Argentina : Leonardo Valerian

Untuk pemberitahuan, Venezuela dan Chile menurut Nade itu saudara kembar, dengan Chile sebagai kakak Venezuela. Venezuela dekat dengan Argentina, dan sering sekali bertengkar dengan Hungary, Belgium, Belarus, Vietnam, dan Seychelles karena dia Anti-Yaoi alias bukan Fujoshi. Dia bisa ditenangkan oleh Chile, Argentina, dan Liechtenstein.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power bukan milik Nade, tapi milik Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning : AU, Shonen Ai, dll. Rated M for later Chapters

Selamat membaca ! ^_^

_Dia bermata biru…_

_Dia berambut pirang…_

_Dia selalu tertawa dengan riang…_

_Dia selalu bertingkah berlebihan…_

_Dia selalu memanggil orang lain sesukanya…_

_Dia sangat terbuka…_

_Dia terkadang menyebalkan…_

_Namun…_

_Terkadang dia begitu mempesona…_

_Terkadang dia begitu menarik hati…_

_Terkadang dia begitu indah…_

_Tidak sepertiku…_

**Heaven Knows**

**By :**

**NadeshikoLachrymose**

Satu – satunya hal yang tidak pernah bagus bagiku adalah Matematika. Aku kesal untuk mengakui bahwa aku bisa gagal dalam sesuatu, mengingat aku adalah ketua OSIS dari Hetalia Gakuen. Aku mempunyai reputasi yang harus kupertahankan. Jadi, biasanya aku bergantung pada temanku, Kiku. Setiap minggu, dia dan aku selalu belajar bersama. Kiku membantuku dengan Matematika, dan aku membantunya dengan Bahasa Inggris.

"Kiku, apa yang kau maksud dengan kau tak bisa membantuku ?" Tanyaku pada Kiku. Kami sedang berada di Kafetaria sekolah, dan belum mendapatkan kursi.

Kiku menunduk, kedua tangannya memainkan blazer-nya dengan gelisah. "Maafkan aku, Arthur-san. Saudaraku berkunjung, dan aku harus menemaninya." Katanya pelan.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Oh, bukankah itu saudara jauhmu ?"

"Iya." Kiku mengangguk. "Ia tinggal di Cina, dan bila ia berkunjung, itu adalah acara besar, Kumohon mengertilah, Arthur-san." Pinta Kiku dengan muka memohon.

Aku menghela nafas sambil mengacak – acak rambut pirangku. Oke, aku benci terdengar sangat putus asa, namun sebentar lagi ada ujian yang penting, dan aku harus menjaga nilai – nilaiku tetap tinggi karena reputasiku sebagai Ketua OSIS dan sekaligus untuk mempertahankan jabatanku itu. "Apa tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan ?" Tanyaku.

Pemuda Jepang itu melihat sekelilingnya, sebelum tersenyum. "Mungkin Arthur-san dapat meminta tolong seseorang."

"Siapa ?"

"Mungkin Alfred-san dapat menolong."

Aku melihat kearah kemana Kiku memandang. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap dengan ujung rambut yang mencuat sedang duduk di meja yang tak begitu jauh dengan tempat aku dan Kiku berdiri. Seperti biasanya, seragam yang ia kenakan selalu berantakan dan yah, melanggar aturan. Ia memegang sebuah I-Pod dengan sebelah tangan dengan Headphone terpasang, dan sebuah Hamburger di tangan yang satunya lagi.

Aku berbalik kearah Kiku. "Apa tidak ada yang lain ?" Tanyaku tak tertarik.

"Alfred-san lebih baik dalam Matematika daripada aku." Kata Kiku sambil tersenyum. Namun, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Kiku kembali melihat kearah Alfred. Ia sudah tahu, bahwa aku dan Alfred tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya dengan melihat penampilannya saja sudah membuatku kesal. Siapa yang mengajarkannya tentang kedisiplinan dan kerapian ? Melihat dasinya yang tak terpasang dengan baik, kerah baju yang tak terkancing, Blazer yang tak rapi, dan celana yang dipasang rendah membuktikan bahwa ia sangat suka gaya punk. Melihatnya saja seudah membuat tanganku gatal ingin merapikan seluruh penampilannya yang acak – acakan itu.

"Aku tak bisa dekat dengan orang seperti itu, Kiku. Pasti ada yang lain."

Kiku melihat ke meja lain. "Ivan ?"

Aku cepat – cepat menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tak mau berada dengan orang asal Rusia yang sifatnya bagaikan tukang jagal itu.

"Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan." Kataku menyerah.

"Alfred-san adalah teman dekatku sejak kecil." Aku memandangnya kaget. "Kiku, bagaimana mungkin orang sepertimu bisa dekat dengan….Alfred ?"

Kiku terkikik. "Perbedaan menyatukan seseorang. Bagaimanapun, jika Alfred-san sudah dekat dengan seseorang, ia cukup baik."

"Apa boleh buat." Kataku sambil berjalan. Oke, kegiatan belajar-mengajar dengan Alfred takkan berlangsung lama. Hanya sampai Kiku kembali.

Aku berjalan mendekati Alfred, kemudian duduk di kursi di seberangnya. Aku berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencereweti pemuda itu melihat penampilannya yang berantakan itu.

"Oke, jadi begini perjanjiannya. Kau akan membantuku belajar Matematika untuk menghadapi ujian yang akan datang sampai Kiku kembali, dan aku takkan mengomentari cara berpakaianmu itu terlalu…sering." Kataku. Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum sedikit. "Jadi, bisakah kita merencanakan waktunya ?"

Alfred hanya mengangguk, namun tak menjawab apapun.

"Hari apa yang kau inginkan ?" Lagi – lagi Alfred mengangguk tanpa menjawab apapun.

Baiklah, sekarang aku dapat merasakan darahku naik ke kepala. Dengan kesal, aku mengayunkan sebelah tanganku di depan kepalanya, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya dnegan terkejut.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanyanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Apa kau dengar tentang apa yang kubicarakan tadi ?" Tanyaku kesal.

Pemuda itu memutar – mutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru itu. "Yeah, tentang bajuku, kan ? Dengar, aku-"

"Bukan itu yang kubicarakan !" Teriakku kesal.

Ia terkejut sedikit. "Whoa ! Apa ? Apa yang terjadi ?" Ia bertanya dengan kaget.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Kataku pelan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali – kali, sebelum melihat kearah I-Pod-nya lagi dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku ? Bukannya kamu membenciku ?" Tanyanya cuek.

"Alfred, 'benci' itu kata – kata yang berat." Aku memulai perkataanku, sambil berpura – pura tidak tahu bahwa hampir semua murid sedang melihat kearah meja kami. Aku yakin, banyak gosip tak diinginkan akan menyebar. "Oke, mungkin aku memang sering mengomentarimu dan memarahimu tentang cara berpakaianmu yang sama sekali, er, tidak baik itu. Namun, itu bukan berarti aku membencimu."

"Terserah." Katanya cuek. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku. "Alfred, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dengan Matematika. Aku…tak begitu baik dengan hal itu."

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Alfred. "Dan…apa yang aku dapatkan kalau aku berkata 'ya' ?" Dia nyengir.

"Aku takkan mengomelimu terlalu sering." Kataku. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabnya.

Ketika aku mendengar bel berbunyi, segera kukeluarkan secari kertas dari saku blazer-kun dan segera kutulisi mengenai tempat dimana kami akan bertemu, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Alfred. "Ini."

Setelah melihat kertas itu, Alfred memandangku dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya. "Apa kau yakin ? Sekali mulai, aku takkan membiarkanmu berhenti, lho." Katanya.

Oh, ini terdengar seperti tantangan bagiku. "Ya, aku yakin."

Alfred kemudian tersenyum cerah, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku. Pada awalnya aku ragu, namun melihat senyuman itu, perlahan – lahan aku mengambil tangannya dan kugenggam. Ia membalas genggamanku dengan genggaman yang cukup erat dan hangat.

-OooOooO-

Aku memandangi jam dengan cemas. Ini sudah melewati jam yang telah aku dan Alfred tentukan untuk bertemu, dan ruanganku masih kosong dan sepi. Kulihat keluar jendela, dimana matahari bersinar orange dan berkilauan. Pemuda itu terlambat.

Tiba – tiba, pintu ruanganku terbuka, dan Alfred masuk kedalam dengan seulas senyum cerah dan ceria di wajahnya. "Halo, alis tebal."

"Kamu terlambat 2 menit." Kataku gusar.

"Geez, maaf, maaf." Katanya sambil melemparkan tas yang ia bawa ke lantai, dan duduk di kursi sambil bersandar. "Baiklah, apa yang akan kau tanyakan ?"

Aku mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku. "Mungkin kamu bisa membantuku dengan ini.." Pintaku sambil menunjukkan bagian yang tak kumengerti. Seketika wajah Alfred menjadi cerah. "Oh ! Aku tahu bab ini."

"Benarkah ? Padahal ini untuk level di atasmu." Kataku sedikit kagum. Ia nyengir. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Ini. Aku membawakanmu buku catatan lamaku. Mungkin bisa sedikit membantu." Aku sedikit tersentuh mendengar ia bahkan membawakan buku catatannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mempelajari ini ? Padahal aku lebih tua darimu." Tanyaku sedikit penasaran. Yah, sepertinya aku sudah meremehkan pemuda di depanku ini.

Alfred tersenyum, sebelum berkata dengan suara yang agak pelan. "Heaven knows." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Hey ! Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku kesal. "Aku bertanya baik – baik padamu ! Kenapa kau malah menjawabnya dengan sesingkat itu ? Apa kau tidak tahu mengenai-"

"Oi, tidak bisakah kita segera mulai dan selesai ?" Pintanya sambil meregangkan badannya, membuat sebagian kulitnya yang cokelat itu terlihat karena ia memakai celananya cukup rendah. Aku memalingkan wajahku karena malu.

"Baiklah." Kataku pelan.

-OooOooO-

Sudah lebih dari sejam aku belajar dengannya. Kemudian aku berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhku, sementara Alfred menguap lebar sambil bersandar di kursi. "Yah, kurasa ini lebih baik daripada yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya."Aku mengakui hal itu.

"Kamu juga sebenarnya tidak buruk dalam Matematika. Hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran." Kata Alfred sambil berdiri dan mengambil tas-nya dari lantai.

Lagi – lagi aku tersentuh oleh perkataannya itu. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum. "Kau juga sangat baik dalam Matematika. Kelihatannya aku sudah meremehkanmu selama ini. Terima kasih, Alfred." Pemuda di depanku tersenyum balik dengan ceria.

"Terima kasih juga !" Ia menyilangkan tasnya di bahu, sebelum berbalik. "Kamu tahu, kamu cukup manis."

Dapat kurasakan pipiku memerah karena malu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya. Aku benar – benar gugup sampai – sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"Yup. Benar – benar manis." Ia berdiri di sampingku ketika ia mengecup pipiku lembut. Aku kaget, kemudian kuletakkan tanganku di pipiku yang memerah dan panas.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Arthur." Katanya sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Alfred pergi, aku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Pemuda itu baru saja memberiku kecupan ringan di pipi untuk yang pertama kali. Dan, seketika aku ingat. Besok aku masih harus belajar dengan Alfred, dan aku tak mungkin menarik kata – kataku dan berhenti belajar bersamanya.

Besok akan datang.

To Be Continued…

Terima kasih atas perhatian minna-san untuk membaca fanfic ini. Mohon maaf apabila chapter pertama ini terlalu pendek. Nadeshiko akan segera meng-update chapter ke-2 secepatnya. Oh ya, Nade mohon maaf, Nade tidak menerima flame, ya. Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan. Minna-san juga apabila ingin member Nade ide untuk chapter – chapter berikutnya juga boleh. Jadi, apakah pembaca berkenan apabila Nade melanjutkan fanfic ini ?

Akhir kata, Nade hanya bisa memohon para pembaca untuk…

R&R Please !


	2. Arthur's Wetdream

Minna-san, akhirnya Nade meng-update chapter ke-2 dari 'Heaven Knows'. Nade senang minna-san semua mau me-review fanfic ini. Dan, Nade juga berterima kasih atas saran yang minna-san berikan. Yah, mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak bisa Nade penuhi, tapi Nade hargai kesediaan minna-san untuk memberikan saran. Maklum, Nade masih pemula, dan Nade juga manusia. Pasti ada salahnya. Juga, sekolah tempat para tokoh Hetalia ini adalah sekolah asrama. Lalu, untuk beberapa review, Nade berikan balasan sekarang sekalian. XD

**Black Sakura** : Setelah Nade membaca review dari anda, Nade jadi penasaran fanfic apa yang anda maksud. Jadi, Nade mencari – cari di seluruh Fandom Hetalia yang Bahasa Inggris, dan Nade akhirnya ketemu. Fanfic-nya kalo nggak salah judulnya 'And All That Jazz', ya ? Tenang aja, Nade nggak plagiat, kok. Fanfic ini murni berdasarkan ide sendiri. Yah, kalo anda tanya kenapa, maka Nade jawab 'Heaven Knows', hehehe… XD terima kasih atas review-nya, ya.

**Aiko-chan Lummiera** : Oh, tenang saja, ada chapter yang ber-lemon ria, kok. #Duagh. Insya Allah, chapter ini ada lemon-nya, walaupun nggak terlalu berat. Cuma lemon ringan aja. Maaf, ya.

**Zunyahaha** : Untuk soal sifat dan penampilan, Nade sebenarnya cuma sekedar iseng aja. Nade ingin tahu, kalau karakternya agak diberi kelebihan dan kekurangan, responnya pembaca seperti apa. Soalnya, kita nggak bisa selamanya memberikan kesempurnaan kepada Arthur, sementara Alfred dibiarkan seperti orang bodoh. Makanya, Nade membuat Arthur tidak bisa matematika, sehingga ia memerlukan Alfred untuk mengajarinya. Oh ya, untuk masalah spasi, Nade mohon maaf, kemungkinan Nade tidak bisa mengikuti saran anda, karena gaya tulisan seperti itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Nade dalam menulis fanfic. Nade minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya, ya.

**Asia RyuuBirthday** : Nih, sudah Nade update. Katanya Nade bakal dapat liburan bersama France ? Mana ? Nade kepingin nih, jalan – jalan sama France. XD

**Zomfg drama males login** : Untuk yang spasi sebelum tanda baca, itu Nade mohon maaf Nade nggak bisa ngikutin saran anda, karena itu sudah jadi kebiasaan, jadi kalau mengetik sudah refleks seperti itu. Tapi mungkin untuk yang penggunaan huruf besar bisa Nade ikuti. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Dan untuk kemiripan, jujur Nade nggak tahu kalau ada fic yang mirip dengan fic milik Nade.

**Pandawolf** : Kalau saya mau jujur, saya baru tahu ada Fanfic judulnya 'And All That Jazz' baru setelah Black Sakura bilang ada fic lain yang mirip dnegan fic Nade. Nade mau konfirmasi bahwa Nade sama sekali tidak plagiat. Jujur, Nade tidak pernah membuka fandom Hetalia yang bahasa Inggris. Jadi, setelah Black Sakura bilang ada yang mirip dengan fic Nade, Nade langsung buka fandom-nya Hetalia yang bahasa Inggris untuk pertama kalinya terus mencari – cari fic yang Black Sakura bilang. Tapi, nggak apa – apa, terima kasih atas sarannya. Ini bisa jadi masukan buat Nade bahwa kalau Nade mau buat fic, harus hati – hati karena ada kemungkinan fic yang mirip dengan fic orang lain.

**Apple-Mint Inversion** : Hola. Yah, USUK memang pair OTP Nade, walaupun Nade kadang – kadang juga suka Crack Pair. Mungkin memang cerita Nade memiliki kesamaan dengan 'And All That Jazz', tapi jujur, Nade nggak plagiat karena Nade baru tahu kalau ada Fic yang seperti itu baru sekarang setelah banyak yang bilang kalo cerita Nade mirip dengan Fic di Fandom Hetalia yang bahasa Inggris. Tapi tenang saja, Chapter ke-2 dan seterusnya bakal beda, karena memang Nade tidak plagiat. Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya.

Untuk yang belum sempat Nade tulis namanya, Nade juga ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar- besarnya atas kesediaan minna-san untuk me-review.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san

Warning : Arthur's Wetdream, bahasa Vulgar, OOC, OC, miss typo, humor garing, dll.

Keterangan : Paragraf/kata yang dimiringkan = Mimpi/Dalam hati/masa lalu

Selamat membaca ! ^_^

-OooOooO-

_Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa dia itu menyebalkan…_

_Awalnya, aku berpikir kalau dia itu merepotkan…_

_Tapi, _

_Sejak hari itu…_

_Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya…_

_Jantungku berdebar – debar ketika aku mendengar namanya…_

_Darahku berdesir ketika ia menyentuhku…_

_Dan aku merasakan…_

_Ada kehangatan dari semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan…_

_Dan aku tahu, bahwa aku sudah kecanduan akan kehangatan itu…_

-OooOooO-

**Heaven Knows**

**By :**

**NadeshikoLachrymose**

-OooOooO-

Baru sehari sejak Kiku tidak bisa mengajariku. Baru sehari sejak aku bertemu dengan Alfred. Baru sehari sejak aku melakukan perjanjian dengan pemuda urakan itu. Baru sehari sejak aku pertama kali belajar dan dekat dengannya. Dan…baru sehari sejak dia mencium pipiku. Aku tidak salah bicara ataupun melihat. Dan aku dapat meyakinkan bahwa otakku masih 100% sehat tanpa cuci otak. Dia benar – benar menicum pipiku.

Alfred mencium pipiku.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku hampir tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun dengan sempurna. Mengapa ? Tentu saja karena di otakku masih terbayang – bayang adegan ketika dia menciumku di ruang ketua OSIS. Setiap kali aku menandatangani dokumen, atau mengerjakan PR, atau belajar, atau apalah, ketika ada jeda satu detik saja untuk beristirahat, maka pikiranku akan langsung melayang ketika Alfred menciumku di pipi. Dan bayangan itu mampu membuat pipiku memerah seperti tomat yang sangat disukai Antonio.

Aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bibir Alfred yang lembut dan hangat yang menempel di pipiku, senyumannya yang cerah ceria, genggaman tangannya yang erat dan bersahabat, kulitnya yang berwarna cokelat muda dan lembut, membuatku serasa ingin menyentuh kulit itu terus menerus.

Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang tak penting seperti itu ? Bukankah seharusnya aku mengerjakan tugas – tugas yang harus kukerjakan sebagai ketua OSIS. Kenapa malah memikirkan Alfred ?

Tapi, aku benar – benar tak dapat menghapus bayangannya dari otakku, bahkan saat aku menutup kedua mataku. Di telingaku sering terdengar suaranya yang ceria itu memanggil – manggil namaku, membuat jantungku berdegup begitu keras.

Uh, oh. Sepertinya pikiranku ini mulai melayang terlalu jauh.

Pikiranku terpecah ketika aku mendengar ketukan di pintu kamar asrama-ku. Aku segera bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu, kemudian membukanya.

"Maaf mengganggu, Arturo." dan aku bertatapan muka dengan seorang gadis cantik asal Venezuela yang berambut cokelat kehitaman yang panjang dan mata hijau Emerald. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Argentina dengan rambut pirang gelap dan mata cokelat. Ya, aku mengenal kedua orang itu. Aria Xaviera Soleda dan Leonardo Valerian. Mereka berdua adalah anggota pengurus OSIS. Aria adalah Wakil Ketua OSIS sekaligus bagian pembelian, sementara Leon adalah Bendahara. Kedua anggota ini kabarnya sedang dalam masa…er…pacaran.

"Oh, tidak apa – apa. Ada apa, Aria ?" tanyaku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Aria mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan plastik. "Apa itu ?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Aria hanya menatapku dengan datar seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak melihatmu pada saat makan malam bersama, jadi kupikir kubawakan saja kau makanan. Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk untuk makan malam. Nih," katanya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan itu padaku. Oh, aku akhirnya ingat bahwa aku sama sekali tak makan malam karena terlalu banyak perkerjaan. Dengan senang hati, kuterima bungkusan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, ya." kata Aria. Penasaran, aku bertanya. "Kau mau pergi kemana dengan Leon ?" tanyaku. Ia menjawab dengan datar. "Kami mau pergi sebentar untuk membeli beberapa peralatan untuk acara Bazaar. Kita masih kekurangan beberapa hiasan."

Leon, pemuda di sebelahnya itu cemberut. "Aria, kamu dingin sekali. Kita kan sambil kencan juga. Kan sudah lama kita tak jalan – jalan…" keluh Leon sambil memasang muka memelas.

DUAGH.

Terdengar suara cukup keras dan aku berjengit mendengarnya. Setelah itu, kulihat Aria melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan Leon mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang menjadi tempat bersarang bogem mentah dari Aria yang jago berkelahi itu.

"Kuperingatkan, kita pergi hanya dalam rangka untuk berbelanja. Bukan untuk berjalan – jalan atau berkencan seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Tuan Valerian." ujar Aria sinis dan dingin. Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian ini. Kemudian Aria berbalik kearahku.

"Baiklah, Arturo, kami permisi dulu. Maaf kalau sudah mengganggu," katanya sambil membungkuk sedikit kemudian menyeret Leon yang masih dalam pose kesakitan. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada mereka sebelum menutup pintu dan kembali ke meja tulis.

Kuletakkan makanan pemberian Aria diatas meja, kemudian mengambil gelas dari dapur kemudian mengisinya dengan susu dingin yang ada di kulkas. Sambil meneguk susu tersebut, aku membuka bungkusan makanan malamku, dan tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang aku dapat untuk makan malam. Sup krim keju, _minced beef_ dengan kentang, Fettuccini, dan beberapa buah bagel serta roti manis. Diam – diam aku terkikik sendiri ketika melihat makanan itu. Aku tahu, Aria tidak mengambilkan makanan itu melainkan memasaknya sendiri. Terkadang, aku jadi salut akan perhatian yang ia berikan pada semua orang dibalik wajah datarnya itu.

Kemudian aku mulai mengambil sendok, dan memakan sup krim keju terlebih dahulu. Rasanya yang gurih bercampur dengan rasa manis yang lembut membuat nafsu makanku bangkit. Aku baru sadar kalau sebenarnya aku sangat lapar. Tapi, entah kenapa aku tak sadar bahwa aku lapar. Mungkin, karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku diatas meja. Mungkin juga…

…_karena aku terlalu banyak memikirkan Alfred_.

DEG.

Oke, apa yang baru saja aku katakan ? Aku…terlalu…banyak…memikirkan…Alfred ? Ya. Itu yang aku katakan tadi.

Kuacak – acak rambutku dengan frustasi, kesal akan diriku sendiri yang tak mampu melupakan pemuda urakan berambut dirty-blond dan bermata biru yang maniak Hamburger itu.

Karena kesal, aku jadi memakan semua makan malam yang diberikan Aria tanpa pikir panjang. Aku tak peduli apabila besok pagi aku merasa tidak enak badan gara – gara kebanyakan makan atau jika berat badanku naik, ataupun juga apabila besok aku terpaksa harus terkapar di tempat tidur.

Setelah kuhabiskan semua makanan yang ada di hadapanku, aku langsung membereskan semua dokumen – dokumen penting milikku, buku – buku pelajaranku, dan piring bekas makan malam sebelum menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajuku dengan piyama dan menggosok gigi. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur cepat malam ini, daripada aku kepikiran soal Alfred terus – terusan. Rasanya lama – lama aku bisa gila.

Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah, ketika aku sudah sampai di tempat tidur pun aku tetap tak bisa melupakan bayang – bayangnya dari kepalaku. Dengan kesal dan mood yang jelek, aku berguling – guling di kasurku tanpa menyadari kapasitas kasurku yang hanya bisa untuk satu orang, yang berarti kasurku itu berukuran cukup kecil. Aku terus berguling – guling dengan kesal hingga…

GEDUBRAK.

Ya, tubuhku jatuh dari tempat tidur. Jatuh dari tempat tidur dan mendarat di lantai dengan wajah terlebih dahulu. Aku mengerang kesakitan (sekaligus kesal) dan bangun sambil mengelus – elus kepalaku yang terantuk lantai ketika aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang basah di tanganku.

Dan, apa kalian bisa tebak apa yang basah di tanganku, itu ? Cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

Darah.

Dahiku yang terantuk lantai itu berdarah. Cepat – cepat aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan menemukan sebuah luka lecet di dahiku yang mengeluarkan darah. Kuambil kotak P3K-ku kemudian membersihkan luka tersebut menggunakan air dan kapas sebelum melekatkan sebuah plester di luka lecet itu.

Aku kembali ke kasur dengan mood yang semakin parah. Lama – lama, aku bisa tak tidur semalaman kalau seperti ini. Aku mencoba memikirkan hal – hal yang indah dan bisa membuatku merasa mengantuk kemudian tertidur.

Yang sialnya tetap saja tidak bisa.

Putus asa, aku 'mengubur' tubuhku hidup – hidup dibalik tumpukan bantal dan selimut.

Kemudian aku tak ingat apa – apa lagi….

-OooOooO-

_Di atas tempat tidur, tampak sesosok pemuda berambut pirang keemasan berbaring. Pipinya memerah, bajunya acak – acakan, dan nafasnya tersengal – sengal. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat helaian rambut dirty-blond dari seorang pemuda lain di atasnya. Pemuda itu menciumi lehernya dengan penuh nafsu sambil sesekali menggigit dan menghisap bekas gigitan itu dengan kuat sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tampak jelas, juga menghasilkan rangkaian erangan – erangan penuh kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir Arthur._

_Alfred, pemuda yang berbaring diatas tubuh Arthur itu sudah meninggalkan banyak bekas merah di dada dan leher Arthur. Kemudian, ia melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Arthur, membuat pemuda itu mengerang karena kehilangan kontak. Alfred tersenyum, kemudian ia mencium bibir Arthur penuh nafsu._

_Bibir mereka bersentuhan dan bergerak dengan mesra seperti potongan puzzle. Alfred menjilat bibir bawah Arthur, dan ketika pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, dengan segera ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Arthur, mengeksplorasi dan mencicipi setiap inci dari mulut pemuda di bawahnya itu. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari – cari posisi yang nyaman bagi mereka berdua untuk berciuman. _

_Sesaat mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman itu, merasakan bibir mereka menyatu, merasakan satu sama lain, sebelum Alfred mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat._

_Arthur yang masih terpesona oleh keahlian mencium Alfred, tidak menyadari bahwa tangan pemuda itu menarik garis transparan dari dagu Arthur, kemudian turun ke dadanya, menuju ke samping, kearah puting kanan Arthur dan meremasnya dengan erotis, sembari mengisap puting kiri Arthur, memaksa keluar desahan – desahan penuh nikmat dari pemuda British itu. Setelah puas mengisap dan menekan puting Arthur, tangan Alfred semakin turun lagi ke perutnya, sebelum akhirnya sampai di celana Arthur._

_Celana Arthur sudah membentuk sebuah tenda sebagai hasil dari foreplay yang tadi mereka lakukan. Alfred meremas ereksi Arthur yang masih tertutupi celana itu, menimbulkan sebuah erangan dari tenggorokan pemuda itu._

_"N-ngh…ah…" mendengar erangan Arthur yang sangat seksi dan menggoda itu, Alfred semakin bersemangat untuk menyentuh dan meraba ereksi pemuda berambut pirang itu._

_"Kau tahu, Arthur…" katanya dengan suara yang berat dan dalam. "Aku sangat menyukai suara indah yang kau keluarkan dari kedua belah bibirmu itu. Oleh karena itu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendengar suara itu lagi." tambahnya dengan seulas seringai di wajah tampannya itu._

_Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Alfred membuka ritsluiting celana Arthur, kemudian menurunkannya bersama boxer hijau bermotif unicorn miliknya. Alfred terkikik sedikit melihat boxer bergambar unicorn itu._

_"Tak kusangka kau yang selalu serius, disiplin, dan galak ini ternyata memakai boxer yang bergambar motif anak kecil." katanya sambil tertawa kecil, membuat pipi Arthur yang sudah merah karena gairah kini semakin memerah karena malu. "D-diam, git !" Gerutunya sambil cemberut. _

_Arthur baru saja akan melontarkan omelan kepada pemuda America diatasnya, ketika jari – jemari Alfred menyentuh ereksinya yang sekarang sudah terekspos itu, memaksa sebuah erangan dalam penuh kenikmatan untuk keluar dari mulut pemuda British itu._

_"A-aahhh…" Arthur mengerang keras sambil mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit. Alfred menyeringai melihat respon Arthur saat ia menyentuh ujung ereksi Arthur yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan butiran sperma berwarna putih._

_"Ah, ya, begitu sayang. Buat suara – suara itu lagi untukku~" ujar Alfred. Kemudian ia menemukan genggaman yang nyaman di batang penis Arthur, kemudian mulai menggerakkan tangannya itu naik turun, memijat ereksi Arthur._

_"A-a-ahhh…Alfred…ngghh…" erangan yang Arthur hasilkan semakin lama semakin keras dan bergairah, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menikmati servis yang Alfred berikan. Melihat hal ini, Alfred memijat ereksi Arthur semakin cepat dan keras, membuat pinggul Arthur terangkat, berusaha membuat agar tangan Alfred yang hangat itu terus berada di batang penisnya, menservisnya dengan handal, membuatnya terbang kelangit ketujuh._

_Semakin lama, gerakan tangan Alfred yang handal itu semakin cepat, membuat Arthur semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengan orgasme. Mengetahui hal ini, Alfred melepaskan tangannya, dan menurunkan dirinya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan ereksi milik Arthur. "Aku akan membuatmu melayang, sayangku." Katanya pelan sambil menjilat bagian bawah ereksi Arthur, membuat tubuh Arthur gemetar oleh nikmat._

_"Uggh…" kemudian Alfred memasukkan ereksi itu kedalam mulutnya yang panas, basah, dan hangat. Ia mengisap, menjilat, dan mengeluar-masukkan ereksi itu. _

_Kali ini, Arthur benar – benar terbang kelangit yang kesepuluh. Tubuhnya gemetaran setiap kali ereksinya itu dimainkan oleh Alfred menggunakan mulutnya. Entah siapa yang mengajari pemuda America itu untuk melakukan blowjob. Apa mungkin ia sering melakukan blowjob kepada orang lain ? _

_Ketika Alfred memasukkan ereksi Arthur hingga ujungnya menyentuh pangkal kerongkongan Alfred, ia mengeluarkan erangan yang sangat keras, hingga hampir terdengar seperti teriakan penuh nikmat. _

_"A-AAHH ! Agghhnnn…ohhh…Alfred…Alfred…" nama 'Alfred' diucapkan berkali – kali oleh Arthur seperti mantra setiap kali Alfred melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya luar biasa kepada penisnya itu._

_Setiap isapan, jilatan, dan servis yang Alfred berikan membuat pemuda British itu merasakan perasaan aneh di perutnya. Perasaan aneh itu semakin lama semakin mengumpul di perutnya, bersamaan dengan kenikmatan yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk, membawanya semakin dekat dengan orgasme. _

_"Ahhh…ahhh…aku…aku mau…" Arthur hampir sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat itu. Pikirannya berkabut oleh kenikmatan. "A-AHHHH !"_

_Dengan satu isapan kuat, Arthur orgasme di dalam mulut Alfred, menumpahkan semua cairan sperma miliknya kedalam mulut Alfred yang dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan itu._

_Arthur terengah – engah. Perasaan lega dan nyaman serta sedikit hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya, membuatnya malas untuk bergerak. Tapi, ia tetap merespon sebuah ciuman panas yang Alfred berikan kepadanya, mengajak lidahnya berdansa dalam Waltz yang samar._

_Alfred berdiri, kemudian menyeringai kepada Arthur sambil membuka ritsluiting celana jeans-nya dan menurunkannya perlahan. Mata Arthur terbuka lebar melihat sedikit 'pertunjukan' yang Alfred beri kepadanya. Ia bahkan mampu melihat ereksi milik Alfred yang menonjol dari boxer bermotif alien-nya. _

_'Wow…' pikir Arthur._

_Selanjutnya, pemuda America itu duduk kembali, kemudian menurunkan boxer-nya itu perlahan – lahan ketika…_

…_semuanya menjadi gelap._

-OooOooO-

Kubuka kedua mataku dengan kaget. Nafasku terengah – engah, dan butiran keringat bertumpuk di dahiku. Kemudian mimpi yang tadi ada di kepalaku berputar kembali, membuatku shock.

Ah, apa yang aku mimpikan saat tidur tadi ? Kenapa…kenapa aku bisa bermimpi, dan ada Alfred di mimpiku itu ? Dan parahnya lagi, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi _berhubungan seksual_ dengan Alfred, yang baru kurang lebih 2 hari kukenal. Yah, sebenarnya belum bisa dikatakan berhubungan seksual karena ia hanya memberiku blowjob dan handjob yang…

…_luar biasa_.

Oke, mungkin acara jatuh dari tempat tidur semalam sudah membuat salah satu sirkuit otakku bermasalah dan mungkin perlu diperbaiki oleh Psikolog.

Kemudian aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di celanaku. Kusibakkan selimutku, dan kedua mataku membelalak ketika melihat bahwa yang basah itu adalah celana piyamaku. Dan yang mejadi sumber basahnya ialah celana boxer-ku. 1 detik berikutnya aku sadar bahwa tanpa kuketahui dan kusadari, aku sudah _orgasme_ dalam tidurku. 2 detik berikutnya aku sadar bahwa aku sudah mimpi basah. 3 detik berikutnya aku sadar kalau yang menjadi objek mimpi basahku itu adalah Alfred !

Kurasakan pipiku memanas ketika aku mengingat – ingat hal itu. Sungguh memalukan.

Sedetik kemudian jam wekerku berdering keras, dan aku menjulur kearah meja untuk mematikannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 6.30 am. Waktunya untuk segera mandi dan bersiap – siap ke sekolah. Normlanya sekolah masuk pada pukul 9.00 am, namun, aku adalah seorang ketua OSIS, maka aku harus datang lebih pagi daripada murid – murid yang lain. Aku juga harus membereskan ruanganku yang berantakan karena aku tak sempat membereskannya kemarin gara – gara Alfred mencium pipiku. Maka, aku segera bangun, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menanggalkan piyamaku. Kulirik sedikit celanaku yang basah oleh spermaku, dan memutuskan untuk mencucinya seusai sekolah.

Rupanya, air hangat dapat membuatku rileks dan untuk sejenak aku dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini, kemarin, dan tadi malam. Namun, aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa berlama – lama berendam di _bathub_. Aku sudah berendam selama 10 menit, dan menurutku itu cukup lama. Seusai berendam, kukeringkan badanku menggunakan handuk dan segera mengambil seragamku dan berpakaian. Luka di dahiku belum sembuh, jadi kuputuskan untuk masih memakai plester itu.

Aku merasa tak perlu untuk makan sarapan, karena aku sangat buru – buru hari ini. Aku hanya meneguk segelas susu dingin yang ada di kulkas. Selesai minum aku segera mengambil tasku, menyelempangkannya di bahu, kemudian membuka pintu kamar asramaku. Lorong asrama terasa begitu sunyi dan sepi. Yah, ini karena memang bukan jamnya untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Sambil setengah berlari aku bergegas menuju ruangan OSIS yang terletak cukup jauh dari kamar asramaku. Ketika kubuka pintu geser yang ada di ruangan itu, aku melihat Aria sedang menyapu lantai sambil membereskan buku – buku dan lembaran kertas yang berantakan. Mataku melebar ketika melihat sosoknya. Padahal dia seharusnya pulang lebih malam daripada aku, tapi dia sudah hadir di ruangan ini lebih dulu.

Aria menoleh. "Hola, Arturo. Buenos dias." sapanya pelan. Aku mengangguk. "Selamat pagi juga, Aria." balasku. "Hmm..kamu datang pagi sekali hari ini. Padahal semalam bukannya kamu berbelanja dengan Leon ? Tapi kenapa bisa datang sepagi ini, ya ?" gumamku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatan bersih – bersihnya tanpa menoleh kepadaku. "Karena aku mau." Jawabnya singkat sebelum membuang sampah dan meletakkan kembali sapu yang tadi ia gunakan. Kemudian ia berjalan kearahku dan memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. Alisnya berkerut sedikit.

"Arturo, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." ia berkata dengan serius sambil berkacak pinggang. "Pertama, ada apa dengan dahimu ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearah dahiku. Kuraba plester yang ada di dahiku sebelum menjawab. "Oh, tidak apa – apa, kok. Ini hanya jatuh dari tempat tidur." jawabku jujur. "Yang kedua," lanjutnya. "Kamu ini hari ini kesiangan atau apa, sih ? Kok sampai lupa bercukur ?" alisnya yang berwarna cokelat itu semakin berkerut.

Pertanyaan Aria yang kedua ini membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Bercukur ? Kemudian kuraba daerah sekitar mulut dan daguku, dan aku kaget setengah mati ketika sadar bahwa aku _sama sekali_ belum bercukur dari kemarin.

Aria hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksiku. Ia berjalan kearah tasnya, membuka kemudian mengacak – acak isi tas itu sebentar sebelum menyerahkan sebuah tasa kecil kepadaku. Aku menatapnya heran. "Bercukur dulu di toilet sana. Biar aku yang membereskan ruanganmu." katanya datar.

Seketika kuambil tas kecil itu, dan berlari menuju toilet sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih' kepada Wakil Ketua OSIS-ku itu.

Bahkan ketika aku sudah keluar dari ruangan OSIS pun, aku dapat mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari Aria.

-OooOooO-

Ketika aku kembali dari toilet, pemandangan di ruang OSIS masih sama dengan saat aku meninggalkan ruangan, hanya saja Aria tak ada dan digantikan oleh Roderich, Ludwig, dan Leon yang sedang asyik bercakap – cakap.

Kubuka pintu geser ruang tersebut, dan ketiga anggota OSIS yang ada di dalam langsung melihat kearahku, kemudian memasang ekspresi mereka yang biasanya mereka pasang. Roderich si Sekretaris dengan ekspresi kalemnya, Leon dengan ekspresi cerianya, dan Ludwig, bagian Kesiswaan dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan serius. Ludwig menyapaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur. Kau dari mana saja ? Aku melihat tas-mu tergeletak di sini, tapi aku tak menemukanmu. Kau ketinggalan sesuatu di kamar ?" aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjawab kalau aku lupa bercukur, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Jadi, sedikit merekonstruksi kejadian tak masalah, kan ?

"Oh, aku habis dari toilet." jawabku. "Kalian sendiri sedang apa ? Aria mana ?"

Leon tersenyum ceria kepadaku. "Kami hanya sedang berkumpul di sini, kemudian mengobrol, itu saja. Soal Aria, si seksi itu sedang mengambil beberapa barang di gudang." ia menjawab. Alis mataku terangkat sebelah mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Leon untuk Aria. "Si seksi ?"

Kali ini Roderich yang menjawab. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa ukuran dada Aria yang sebenarnya itu mengalahkan ukuran dada Yekaterina Katyusha, saudara Ivan ?" ia balas bertanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk. Aku hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Roderich yang (sama sekali) tak sesuai dengan penampilannya yang bak aristokrat sejati itu.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan suasana. "Er…baiklah. Sekarang, bagaimana dengan persiapan untuk bazaar kita ?" tanyaku.

Pemuda berambut pirang asal German itu, Ludwig Beillschimdt mengeluarkan sebuah notes dari dalam tas-nya. "Hmm…dari semua yang sudah dikerjakan oleh para anggota OSIS, peralatan untuk bazaar yang kurang sudah dibeli oleh Leon dan Aria, perlengkapan makanan dan minuman sudah beres oleh Kiku. Jadi, dari semua ini yang kurang hanyalah penataan stand dan pendataan tentang daftar penjualan masing – masing, serta persiapan lokasi untuk lomba dan panggung, itu saja." katanya sambil menutup notes tersebut.

"Kalau soal pendataan stand dan penataan stand aku bisa menanganinya." ujarku sambil berpikir. "Tapi, aku tak yakin untuk yang lainnya. Tapi aku tak yakin aku bisa mengerjakan persiapan lokasi lomba dan panggung. Apa kalian sudah menyewa panggung ?" aku bertanya pada Ludwig. Pemuda itu membuka notesnya sekali lagi. "Persewaan panggung sudah diurus oleh Antonio. Katanya panggungnya akan datang dan dipersiapkan 1 hari sebelum acara bazaar dimulai. Jadi, yang belum tinggal persiapan lokasi lomba, itu saja."

Leon menepuk bahu Ludwig. "Memang lomba – lombanya apa saja, sih ? Aku belum dengar soalnya." aku, Ludwig, dan Roderich langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Leon yang polos dan lugu itu.

"Lombanya antara lain pertandingan basket antar kelas yang akan dilaksanakan di ruang olahraga, kemudian lomba berenang 200 m di kolam renang sekolah, lomba menghias kue Ulang Tahun, lomba membuat Pastry, dan lomba _Cosplay_. Apa sudah jelas untukmu, Leon ?" Jawab sebuah suara dari belakang kami semua, suara yang tak asing lagi bagi kami. Suara yang mirip suara Aria, hanya saja lebih berat, dengan gaya bicara yang hampir sama.

Kami menoleh, dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang bak pinang dibelah dua dengan Aria, Alonzo Zaviera Sigfriedo, kakak kembar Aria, anggota OSIS bagian Kewiraswastaan. Ia yang bertugas mengurusi lomba – lomba yang akan diselenggarakan dalam bazaar itu. Memang, Alonzo adalah kakak kembar Aria, namun bukan berarti sifat mereka juga sama. Berkebalikan dengan Ariaa yang cuek, jutek, dingin, dan pendiam itu, Alonzo memiliki sifat yang ceria, terbuka, namun kalem dan tidak berlebihan. Tapi, dibalik sifat manisnya, Alonzo sangat over-protektif pada Aria. Aku ingat, Leon hampir saja dihajar olehnya hingga mati gara – gara ia memeluk Aria.

"Iya, iya, Alonzo. Sudah jelas, kok." jawab Leon sambil tersenyum lebar. Alonzo mengangkat bahu sambil menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan OSIS.

Beberapa detik setelah Alonzo datang ke Sekertariat OSIS, Aria berjalan masuk. Ia membawa sebuah kardus yang sangat besar. Lalu, bagaimana caranya membuka pintu ? Bukan Aria kalau tidak bisa membuka pintu hanya karena kedua tangannya direpotkan oleh barang bawaan. Ditendang, tentu saja.

"Aku sudah ketemu apa yang kita butuhkan." Katanya sambil meletakkan kardus besar di lantai itu. Kemudian mata Emeraldnya melihat kearahku. "Oh, Arturo." sapanya. Ketika ia akan membuka mulutnya kembali untuk berbicara, aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Dan sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan setelah ini. "Kau sudah selesai ber―" belum selesai ia berbicara, aku sudah membekap mulutnya duluan, kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Aria. Jangan bicara soal itu di depan yang lain…" bisikku panik. Ia kemudian mengangguk tanda paham sebelum aku melepaskan bekapan-ku dari mulutnya.

"Ber, apa ?" tanya Roderich. Aria buru – buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa – apa." ia menjawab sambil mmebuka kardus yang tadi ia bawa.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

-OooOooO-

Saat ini pukul 10.00 am. Aku sedang berjalan – jalan di sepanjang koridor untuk mencari udara segar. Lama – lama rasanya pusing kalau terus – terusan berdiam di ruangan OSIS dengan setumpuk dokumen yang belum selesai tadi malam. Kemudian, ketika aku melihat bunga – bunga Mawar beraneka warna yang ditanam oleh OSIS sebagai penghias sekolah sudah mulai mekar. Berhubung aku sangat menyukai bunga Mawar, maka kuselakan sebagian waktuku untuk bersandar di jendela koridor dan menikmati bunga – bunga Mawar tersebut. Ditemani dengan sinar matahari yang terasa hangat dan angin yang berhembus sejuk membelai-ku, aku merasakan kedamaian yang luar biasa saat itu. Kedamaian yang tak setiap hari bisa aku dapatkan dimanapun.

Hingga sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku kemudian menarik tubuhku hingga punggungku membentur dada seseorang, dan sebuah suara berbisik di telingaku dengan nada yang…_ sensual_.

"Hello, Artie~" Suara itu berbisik di telingaku, membuatku merinding. Sementara siapapun yang ada di belakangku itu semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Kaget, aku menoleh dan menemukan Alfred, orang yang mengajariku Matematika itu memelukku sambil tersenyum. Namun anehnya, sorot matanya yang biru itu tidak seperti dulu. Tidak polos dan ceria seperti dulu, melainkan terdapat keposesifan dan gairah yang dalam. Dan senyumnya juga tidak seperti dulu yang polos dan lugu. Senyuman yang saat ini lebih terlihat seperti seringai daripada senyuman.

Persis seperti senyuman seorang seme.

Aku menelan ludah.

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Fyuuhh~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Nade nggak tahu apakah Nade terlalu cepat update atau malah kelamaan. Oh ya, sekali lagi, Nade ingin konfirmasi bahwa Nade sama sekali tidak plagiat karena ini pertama kalinya Nade buka fandom-nya Hetalia yang bahasa Inggris. Lagipula, crita Nade yang mulai Chapter ke-2 ini kan beda. Yah, nggak apa – apa lah.

Apakah Minna-san puas dengan _Wetdream_-nya Arthur ? Lalu, apakah Minna-san sudah bisa menebak Chapter ke-3 ? Tapi hati – hati lho, Nade bisa mengubah jalan cerita sesuka hati Nade. XD. Apakah Minna-san mengharapkan adegan lemon yang benar – benar _sour_ ?

Seperti biasa, Nade tidak menerima Flame, tapi Nade menerima kritik dan saran. Juga apabila ada yang memberikan ide, Insya Allah akan Nade terima.

Akhir kata, Nade nggak bisa ngucapin apa – apa lagi kecuali…

R&R Please !


	3. Confession

Ketemu lagi dengan Nade di 'Heaven Knows' Chapter 3 ! XD Maaf ya, minna-san, Nade terlambat meng-update, dan Nade malah dengan bodohnya menulis fic 'For your birthday I'll be your uke !', yang berpairing UKUS dimana England menjadi Seme sebagai Birthday Fic. Oh ya, Nade senang sekali, minna-san semua mau me-review fic milik Nade ini. Review yang Nade terima sampai saat ini benar – benar ngebuat Nade lompat – lompat sambil teriak – teriak kesenangan. Ok, nggak buang – buang waktu, Nade ingin ucapkan terima kasih yang sebenar – benarnya atas kesediaan anda semua untuk membaca dan bahkan merievew fic ini. Balasan untuk review ada setelah cerita selesai.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san

Warning : Sho-ai, lime, bahasa Vulgar, OOC, OC, miss typo, humor garing, dll.

Keterangan : Paragraf/kata yang dimiringkan = Mimpi/Dalam hati/masa lalu

Selamat membaca ! ^_^

-OooOooO-

_Ketika ia menyentuhku…_

_Aku merasakan ada perasaan aneh,_

_Yang terus menerus menggangguku,_

_Sekaligus membuatku ingin terus disentuh olehnya…_

_Kemudian aku sadar,_

_Bahwa aku sudah terjebak dalam pesona-nya…_

_Dan yang aku tahu…_

_Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadanya…_

-OooOooO-

**Heaven Knows**

**By :**

**NadeshikoLachrymose**

-OooOooO-

"Hello, Artie~" Suara itu berbisik di telingaku, membuatku merinding. Sementara siapapun yang ada di belakangku itu semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Kaget, aku menoleh dan menemukan Alfred, orang yang mengajariku Matematika itu memelukku sambil tersenyum. Namun anehnya, sorot matanya yang biru itu tidak seperti dulu. Tidak polos dan ceria seperti dulu, melainkan terdapat keposesifan dan gairah yang dalam. Dan senyumnya juga tidak seperti dulu yang polos dan lugu. Senyuman yang saat ini lebih terlihat seperti seringai daripada senyuman.

Persis seperti senyuman seorang seme.

Aku menelan ludah.

"A-ada apa Alfred ?" tanyaku, berusaha tak terdengar panik.

Ia mengeratkan tangannya, menarikku lebih dekat ke dadanya, dan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke daun telingaku, menggerakkan bibirnya itu naik dan turun, membuat perasaan aneh berkumpul di sekitar perutku. Aku mati – matian berusaha menahan erangan yang memberontak untuk keluar dari mulutku. Aku takut apabila nanti aku mengeluarkan erangan itu, ia akan semakin bernafsu untuk melakukan apa-yang-akan-ia-lakukan itu.

Aku dapat merasakan seringainya di telingaku. "Menurutmu…apa, hm ?" ia bertanya, masih dengan suara rendah dan sensual diiringi dengan hembusan nafas hangat yang menggelitik telingaku.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu…" kataku pelan. Aku dapat merasakan pipiku mulai memerah akibat kegiatan yang ia lakukan itu.

Alfred menyeringai. Salah satu tangannya ia lepas, kemudian meraba – raba paha dan pinggulku, sebelum menyelip masuk kedalam kemeja sekolah yang aku gunakan. Aku dapat merasakan tangannya yang hangat itu membelai perutku dengan gerakan yang pelan, namun menggoda, dan sensual. Membuatku merinding karena sensasi nikmat yang mulai mengumpul di bagian bawah, membuat tubuhku terasa panas.

"Ah, masa ?" tangannya semakin naik, dan naik, dan aku mengerang pelan ketika ia menyentuh puting-ku dan menekannya menggunakan dua jari. "A-ahh…" aku sendiri sampai kaget ketika erangan itu keluar dari mulutku.

Seringai di bibir Alfred semakin lebar daripada sebelumnya. Ia menjadi semakin semangat untuk menekan puting-ku. "Aku suka suaramu itu…" ia mendesah pelan di telingaku sebelum menyapukan bibirnya pelan di sekitar wajahku, tapi menghindari sentuhan sekecil apapun pada bibirku. Entah apa yang ia maksud. Apa ia cuma bermaksud menggoda-ku ? Dan sekarang, dapat kurasakan tangan yang sebelumnya merangkul pinggangku kini mulai membelai dan menyentuh daerah pahaku sambil sesekali diremas.

Oh, aku dapat merasakan darah mengalir dengan deras menuju kearah penis-ku, membuatnya ereksi seketika. Aku juga dapat merasakan bahwa akal sehatku mulai berputar balik. Sekarang aku malah menginginkan sentuhan – sentuhan Alfred di sekujur tubuhku. Kugerakkan kepalaku ke belakang, berusaha menyatukan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Tapi, Alfred malah menjauhkan wajahnya dari depan wajahku, sehingga aku tak bisa meraih bibirnya itu.

"No kissing, baby~" ia nyengir kearahku. Aku berusaha bertanya diantara sensasi kesenangan yang ia berikan kepadaku. "K-kenapa ? Ahh…"

Kemudian, kudengar sebuah jawaban yang tak asing di telingaku.

"Heaven Knows~" ia desahnya dengan nada rendah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas dan membelai pahaku, kini naik perlahan – lahan keraha sebuah tenda kecil yang terbentuk akibat rangasangan yang sedari tadi ia berikan. Ya, kelihatannya penis-ku sudah ereksi seutuhnya. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa aku bisa se-sensitif ini.

"Oh, apa ini ?" tanyanya sembari meremas ereksiku dari luar celana. "Apa permainan-ku tadi sudah membuatmu terangsang, hm ?" tambahnya. Aku tak bisa menjawab maupun berpikir ketika tangan itu meremas ereksi-ku dengan sebuah remasan kencang. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menengadahkan kepala-ku sambil mengerang keras penuh kenikmatan.

"Nnggghhh…" memori akan mimpi basah yang aku alami semalam sekarangan terbuka lebar. Apa yang Alfred lakukan mirip dengan mimpi basah-ku. Apakah mimpi yang kualami semalam merupakan pertanda bahwa aku tertarik pada pemuda ini ?

"Arthur, aku suka suaramu itu…" Alfred menurunkan wajahnya, kemudian mulai menggigit dan menghisap leherku, meninggalkan bekas kemerah – merahan yang terlihat jelas. Aku menutup kedua mataku, membiarkan mulut dan bibir Alfred menjelajahi leherku, menandaiku, dan men-servis-ku seperti ini. Walaupun awalnya terasa jijik dan tidak nyaman saat aku pertama kali disentuh seperti ini oleh Alfred, namun entah kenapa aku lama – lama menyukainya, dan menginginkan lebih dari semua sentuhan – sentuhan sensual itu.

Kemudian kutahan dagu Alfred agar kepalanya tidak bergerak, lalu kugerakkan kepalaku menghadap wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir kami berdua, dan aku melumat bibir yang sedari tadi berada di leherku itu dengan penuh nafsu. Awalnya, ia tampak kaget dan terkejut, tidak menyangkan bahwa aku akan merespon tindakannya dengan ciuman itu, namun perlahan – lahan ia mulai menciumku balik, tanpa menghentikan servis-nya terhadap penis dan puting-ku, membuat rasa nikmat dari ciuman itu menambah kepuasanku.

Bibirku dan bibirnya menyatu dengan sempurna, seperti kepingan – kepingan puzzle jigsaw. Ia menjilat bibirku, meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku agar ia dapat mengeksplorasi rongga mulutku lebih dalam. Dan dengan senang hati aku mematuhi permintaannya. Kubuka mulutku, dan seketika lidahnya yang panas dan basah itu langsung menyerbu masuk, menari – nari didalam rongga mulutku, sembari menjilat dan mencicipi setiap inci mulutku.

"N-nggh…" aku mengerang pelan ketika ciumannya yang panas itu semakin membara. Lidahku bersentuhan dengan lidahnya, menimbulkan percikan listrik tak terlihat di otakku. Ciuman Alfred terasa begitu…berpengalaman. Seolah – olah ia sudah terbiasa mencium orang. Harus kuakui bahwa Alfred adalah pencium yang baik. Entah karena itu adalah pengalaman, atau memang dari asalnya ia sudah seperti itu.

Sebuah pijatan keras di ereksi-ku membuatku mengerang keras dan tak sengaja melepaskan bibir kami berdua, dengan segaris liur yang masih menghubungkan bibir kami.

"Aaahhh…."

Alfred nyengir lebar. Ia kemudian menyatukan bibir kami lagi, tapi tetap melanjutkan ministrasi-nya pada ereksi-ku. Satu lagi hal yang harus kuakui dari Alfred. Ia pandai sekali melakukan banyak pekerjaan dalam wajtu yang bersamaan atau _Multitasking_.

Aku yang sudah terlanjur kecanduan akan bibir lembutnya dan ciumannya itu, tak keberatan untuk melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sekali lagi, ia membinta jalan masuk dariku. Tapi, kali ini ia takkan kuberi izin semudah itu. Aku-lah yang sekarang akan mendominasi ciuman ini. Kugigit bibir bawahnya lembut, membuatnya mengerang kecil dan tak sengaja membuka mulutnya. Pada kesempatan itulah, kumasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya, mencicipi mulutnya yang berasa seperti Cappuccino itu.

Ia sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa ia telah didominasi olehku. Namun ia tak melawan, malah membiarkanku mengeksplorasi mulutnya, memaksa sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari dasar tenggorokannya.

"Hngg…"

Mungkin, kami akan terus berciuman seperti ini jika bunyi sebuah barang jatuh tidak muncul.

Aku dan Alfred sama – sama kaget. Kami buru – buru melepaskan bibir kami dengan pipi memerah karena malu. Alfred segera menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari penis dan puting-ku, sebelum sedikit menjauh dari Arthur.

Di depan kami, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan pipi yang sudah sangat memerah memandangi kami. Ia adalah Stark Van de Lars, pemuda asal Netherland. Buku – buku yang ia bawa berjatuhan di lantai. Ia berdehem sedikit sebelum mengambil buku – bukunya yang berantakan di lantai, kemudian memandang kami dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian berdua. Lanjutkan saja." katanya gugup sambil berlari menjauhi kami.

Setelah melihat sosok Stark yang berlari menjauhi mereka dengan gugup, Alfred tertawa kecil, menganggapnya lucu. Sementara muka Arthur yang awalnya memerah karena sentuhan Alfred sekarang menjadi semerah tomat karena malu sudah tertangkap basah oleh Stark sedang berciuman dengan Alfred. Atau, tadi itu sudah lebih dari ciuman, ya ?

"Hahaha~ dia lucu, ya ?" Alfred tertawa sambil sedikit nyengir kearahku. Aku sedikit gusar karena sikapnya yang tetap santai meski sudah ketahuan oleh orang lain sedang _Making Out_ dengan Alfred. Itu bisa menghancurkan reputasiku !

Dengan gusar aku bertanya. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu santainya ? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau ini akan mempermalukan kita ? Selain itu…" aku melihat kebawah dan melihat ereksi-ku masih tetap tegak seperti sebelumnya. "…kau membuatku memiliki masalah di bawah sana…" tambahku malu sambil melihat kearah ereksi-ku yang masih membentuk sebuah tenda.

Alfred melihat kearah yang kumaksudkan, kemudian ia tertawa lagi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Setelah memastikan bahwa sekelilingnya kosong, ia mendekat kearahku, dan mendorongku hingga punggungku menyentuh bingkai jendela. Lalu ia tersenyum. Seringai yang tadi ia berikan saat pertama kali menemuiku muncul lagi di wajahnya. Kemudian tangannya mengelus ereksi-ku dengan lembut, dan aku terpaksa menahan erangan yang seharusnya keluar.

"Apa…" ia berbisik pelan. "…kau mau aku membereskan 'masalah'-mu itu, hm ?" tambahnya, masih tetap dengan seringai ala seme itu di wajahnya.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan malu. Oh ya, aku sangat ingin agar 'masalah'-ku ini segera ia bereskan. Bagaimanapun juga, yang membuatku ereksi seperti ini adalah dia, kan ? Jadi dia yang mau tidak mau harus menyelesaikannya. Tapi, itu tidak seperti ia keberatam untuk menyelesaikan 'masalah'-ku ini.

Kemudian aku merasakan tanganku tertarik. Lalu kulihat Alfred menarik tanganku, dan membawaku ke sebuah tempat. Aku tidak menolak dan menurut saja ketika ia membawaku entah kemana. Yang penting ereksi-ku bisa segera terselesaikan.

Alfred membuka pintu toilet pria, kemudian mengajakku masuk. Ia memilih bilik yang paling ujung, dan mendorongku masuk sebelum mengunci pintunya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kegiatan kami seperti yang Stark lakukan. Pemuda bermata biru itu kemudian mendorong tubuhku untuk duduk, sebelum ia berjongkok diantara kedua kakiku dan membuka ritsluiting celanaku dan mendorong turun celanaku beserta _boxer_ yang kukenakan hingga di sekitar mata kaki dan ia memandangi ereksi-ku yang sudah tegak dan menegang. Ia nyengir lebar.

"Wow, luar biasa, Artie. Kamu snagat sensitif rupanya~" godanya sambil memandangku yang sudah mendidih karena malu luar biasa. Aku juga dapat merasakan pipiku terasa panas. Alfred memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah polos.

"Pipimu merah sekali, Artie. Sekarang sudah benar – benar mirip seperti tomat milik Antonio !" _Hell_, wajah polosnya yang barusan serta perkataan yang baru saja ia katakan rasanya membuat pipi dan tubuhku semakin panas. "…sebaiknya segera kubereskan saja masalah yang ada di hadapanku ini~" ia kemudian menjilat ereksi-ku perlahan – lahan dari bagian bawah hingga keatas, menghasilkan sebuah erangan yang meluncur begitu saja dari dalam mulutku.

"Nnggh….Alfred...ahh…" Alfred melihat kearahku sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sambil mendesis pelan, mengisyaratkanku untuk diam. "Kau tak mau orang mendengar kita berdua, kan ?" bisiknya pelan dengan seulas senyum yang tak bisa dijelaskan terpasang sempurna di wajahnya. Karena tak ingin didengar oleh siapapun yang masuk kedalam toilet ini, maka aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Maka, ministrasi Alfred pun ia mulai kembali. Dijilatnya ereksiku itu perlahan, membuatku gemetaran karena rasa nikmat yang dihasilkan oleh sentuhan pada ereksi-ku yang sangat sensitif itu. Semua erangan yang keluar dari mulutku teredam oleh kedua tanganku. Kugerakkan pinggulku maju agar ereksi-ku itu bisa cepat – cepat dimasukkan kedalam mulut pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu.

"H-hngghh…mmhh…" kali ini Alfred memegang batang ereksi-ku, dan matanya memandangku dengan tatapan sensual sembar memberikan sentuhan – sentuhan kecil menggunakan lidahnya, dan kubuka kedua mataku untuk memandang sepasang mata berwarna biru yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau mau…" jilat. "…agar aku…" gesekan gigi perlahan. "…memasukkan…" jilat lagi. "…benda ini…" hisapan pelan. "…kedalam mulutku, Artie ?" ia kemudian mengisap ujung penis-ku, menelan semua cairan yang keluar dari dalam sana.

Pandanganku sudah buram, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil sesekali mengerang. Karena tak kuat, aku melepaskan salah satu tanganku yang menutupi mulut kemudian kugunakan untuk mencengkram rambut Alfred dengan keras, hingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan kemudian menjauh dari wajahku sambil cemberut dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei ! Itu sakit !" ia cemberut. Namun, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Maka dengan cepat kugunakan kedua tanganku dan kutarik kepalanya hingga mulutnya menyentuh ujung penisku. Kutatap dia dengan mata tajam. "Hisap." Kataku dengan nada memerintah, seperti yang biasa kulakukan ketika aku sedang menyuruh anggota OSIS yang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu. Alfred kemudian menatapku dengan mata yang tajam namun sensual dan seulas seringai di wajahnya.

"Aye, aye, Captain~" ia bersenandung riang sebelum benar – benar memasukkan seluruh ereksi-ku kedalam mulutnya yang panas dan basah itu. Dengan segera kututup kedua mulutku menggunakan tangan untuk mencegah suara yang 'mengundang'.

Lidahnya membuat gerakan memutar di ujung ereksi-ku, sementara dinding – dinding mulutnya menyentuh bagian batangnya. Dengan ahli ia membasahi ereksi-ku yang sudah basah dengan air liurnya. Ia kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun, mem-_blowjob_ diriku dengan sangat sempurna, hingga membuatku hampir saja menjerit dan mengerang keras – keras jika aku tak menggigit telapak tanganku. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhku karena kenikmatan yang sedari tadi aku terima. Rasanya tubuhku sangat panas, seperti terbakar. Tapi aku juga menikmati rasa panas itu.

"Nnngghhh….hhgghhh….mmmhhh…." desahan – desahan penuh nikmat keluar dari dalam mulutku. Alfred tambah bersemangat untuk menservis-ku.

Setiap isapan membawaku semakin dekat dengan orgasme. Alfred juga sepertinya sadar akan hal ini, sebab ia semakin cepat menggerakkan kepalanya naik dan turun, juga memainkan batang ereksi-ku dengan menggunakan lidahnya yang amat sangat terampil itu. Dari mana ia belajar untuk melakukan hal ini ?

"Alf..hngghh..m-mau…nggghhh…" aku berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah hampir orgasme, namun tenggorokanku tak mau membentuk kata demi kata yang akan aku keluarkan. Tapi, kelihatannya pemuda urakan di hadapanku ini sudah paham.

"N-NGHHHH ! Ahhh…"

Dengan satu isapan kuat pada ujung ereksi-ku, aku pun orgasme kedalam mulutnya. Dengan senang hati Alfred menelan semua cairan sperma yang keluar dari dalam penis-ku. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan penis-ku yang sudah lemas dari dalam mulutnya, sementara aku bersandar dengan lemas karena kelelahan. Alfred mengelap sisa sperma-ku yang tak bisa ia telan menggunakan tisu, ia juga membersihkan penis-ku dari bekas – bekas sperma.

"Arthur…" panggilnya dengan suara pelan. Kubuka kedua mataku, dan kulihat Alfred memandangiku dengan seulas senyum lembut yang penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengelus pipiku, kemudian mengecup dahiku dengan lembut sebelum membelai rambutku.

Entah kenapa, aku merasakn sebuah keinginan dari dalam hatiku untuk mencium bibirnya. Maka kupegang kedua sisi wajahnya, dan kutarik hingga bibir-ku dan bibir-nya bersentuhan dengan mesra. Kali ini aku akan mendominasi-nya. Kujilat bibir bawahnya pelan, dan dia dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya, segera lidahku masuk dan menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Ia memegang belakang kepalaku, memperdalam ciuman panas kami.

"Mmhhh…" kudengar ia mendesah pelan.

Ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen sudah sangat mendesak, aku dan dia melepaskan ciuman tersebut, menyisakan seutas air liur yang menghubungkan bibir kami berdua. Ia menatapku, dan aku menatapnya balik. Pancaran yang dikeluarkan mata birunya tidak seperti dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pancaran matanya penuh dengan sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa kubayangkan.

Itu adalah cinta.

Pandangan matanya menunjukkan cinta yang amat sangat dalam. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Arthur, aku…" ia tampak ragu – ragu untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya. Namun, tampaknya aku sudah paham tentang apa yang akan dia katakan setelah ini. Aku tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya, pemuda urakan, ceria, dan periang ini akan melewati salah satu masa dalam hidupnya dimana ia harus mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan yang harus mengorbankan harga diri dan memerlukan keberanian. Kemudian kubelai rambutnya lembut, dan ia memandangku dengan muka memerah dan ekspresi yang gugup. Kupandang mata birunya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tak apa – apa, sayang, katakan saja. Aku takkan marah." Bisikku pelan masih tetap membelai rambut pirangnya. Entah kenapa, kalau ia bersikap manis seperti ini setiap hari, ia akan terlihat sangat imut. Dan mungkin saja aku tak perlu marah – marah kepadanya setiap hari.

Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya hingga helaian rambutnya menutupi mata _baby blue_ miliknya. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, kemudian membuangnya dengan sedikit gemetaran, seolah – olah ia sedang mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki saat itu. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya yang tadi sudah merah kini semakin memerah. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menempelkannya di dadanya. Kemudian ia ucapkan kata – kata itu.

"Arthur…aku mencintaimu. M-maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku ?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon, dan kata – kata yang tepat seperti yang aku duga sebelumnya.

_Well_, tapi sekarang aku harus memikirkan soal hal ini. Apakah aku mau atau tidak menjadi kekasih Alfred. Kemudian aku teringat dengan mimpi basah-ku yang kualami tadi malam, atau aku yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Saat itu juga aku sadar, bahwa bahkan sebelum aku dan Alfred cukup dekat, ternyata aku cukup perhatian padanya. Yah, walaupun melalui omelan – omelan yang terus menerus kulontarkan kepadanya, ternyata itu semua adalah bentuk perhatian yang kuberikan kepadanya. _Hell_, kenapa aku tidak bisa menyadari hal sepele seperti itu dengan mudah, sih ?

Dan, saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar tubuhku sudah menginginkan pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini. Walaupun hatiku terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa aku sangat menginginkannya, namun detak jantungku yang tanpa kusadari berdetak lebih cepat ketika aku memandangnya, serta perasaan aneh yang selalu bergelombang dan bergemuruh di dalam dadaku sejak ia menyentuhku, sudah cukup menjadi sebuah bukti bahwa aku sangat menginginkan Alfred. Menginginkan tubuhnya, menginginkan jiwanya, menginginkan hatinya, menginginkan setiap inci dari tubuhnya, dari atas hingga bawah, bahkan hingga setiap helai rambutnya. Aku menginginkan detak jantungnya untuk selalu berdebar setiap kali aku dan dia bertemu, bertatapan mata, dan aku juga menginginkan cintanya. Aku ingin hatinya hanyalah milikku seorang, dan hatiku hanyalah miliknya. Dan semua keinginan itu baru saja kusadari saat oni, di dalam salah satu bilik di toilet ini.

Kemudian aku menarik kedua tanganku dari dadanya, dan mata Alfred menunjukkan sedikit rasa takut, takut apabila aku menolaknya. Namun, pancaran rasa takut itu berubah menjadi takjub dan perlahan – lahan menjadi sebuah rasa bahagia ketika aku mengambil kedua tangannya, mendekatkannya ke bibirku, sebelum mengecupnya lembut.

Dengan seulas senyum, aku menjawabnya. "Tentu saja aku mau…" jawabku tenang. Kemudian kurasakan gemuruh yang selalu melanda hatiku perlahan – lahan mencair dan berubah menjadi rasa hangat dan bahagia yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku.

Alfred berdiri dan mengangkat tubuhku juga. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, di wajahnya tersungging sebuah senyum bahagia. Mata kami berdua bertemu, dan kami saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan hangat. Kemudian ia bersandar kepadaku, dan menempelkan dahi kami berdua. Ia juga merengkuh tubuhku kedalam tubuhnya, dank au merasa hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arthur Kirkland…" bisiknya lembut.

Saat ini aku sama sekali tak memikirkan soal reputasi-ku. Yang ada dalam pikiranku kini hanyalah aku dan Alfred. Hanya kami berdua, tak ada yang lain.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Alfred F. Jones…"

-OooOooO-

Setelah membereskan penampilan-ku yang amat sangat berantakan, aku dan Alfred kemudian keluar dari toilet, dan aku merasa sangat lega karena tidak ada yang tiba – tiba menginterupsi kegiatan kami tadi. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa sedikit lelah. Rupanya _blowjob_ yang Alfred berikan tadi cukup menguras tenaga. Maka aku berjalan agak lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya. Alfred nampaknya menyadari hal ini. Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku, dan menarikku lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya sebelum bertanya dnegan suara yang terdengar khawatir.

"Artie, kamu tidak apa – apa ?" tanyanya khawatir. "Kamu terlihat sedikit lemas," aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum lelah sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak apa – apa, kok. Hanya merasa sedikit lelah." jawabku. Walaupun aku sudah menjawab seperti itu, tetap saja raut kekhawatiran itu tak lepas dari wajah Alfred.

Lalu sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

Ia berhenti berjalan dan memegang kedua bahuku. "Artie, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita membolos hari ini, kemudian berjalan – jalan dan makan di luar ? Anggap saja ini sebagai kencan." Katanya dengan wajah ceria. Aku mengangkat sebelah alis-ku.

"Membolos ?" ia mengangguk. "…kemudian berjalan – jalan dan makan di luar ?" lanjutku. "Iya ! Bukankah kedengarannya menyenangkan ?" pikiranku melayang. Jika aku berkata 'tidak', maka pada akhirnya aku haru menghadapi setumpuk pekerjaan yang belum selesai di mejaku. Tapi, jika aku berkata 'ya', maka aku dapat beristirahat, menikmati pemandangan di luar sekolah, makan di luar, dan juga dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pemuda di sampingku ini. Bukan pilihan yang sulit.

Aku tersenyum. "Kelihatannya bagus. Aku setuju saja. Tapi kamu yang bayar, karena kamu yang mengajakku, dan ini adalah kencan, kan ?" Alfred melompat senang sambil mengepalkan sebelah tangannya keatas, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku, dan aku dapat merasakan rona merah mulai naik ke wajahku. "Tenang saja, sayang. Hero ini akan membayar semuanya !" dan aku merasa sedikit geli melihat ke-hyper-an kekasihku ini.

"Tapi…aku harus menelpon Aria dulu, untuk memberitahu bahwa aku mungkin tak bisa mengerjakan tugasku." Kataku padanya. Ia tersenyum. "Tak apa telpon saja. Kau ingin menelpon si dada besar itu ?" pertanyaan terakhirnya membuatku menelan ludah. Sampai mana orang – orang tahu soal dada Aria ?

Kuambil handphone-ku, kemudian menekan nomor Aria.

"Halo ?"

"Aria ? Ini Arthur."

"Oh, ada apa, Arturo ? Kamu dimana ? Tugasmu belum dikerjakan. Dan aku juga masih repot untuk mengerjakannya."

"Umm…Aria, maaf, aku mungkin tak bisa mengerjakannya. Aku harus pergi, sekarang."

"Eh ?" aku dapat merasakan gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa ?"

"Aku…ada kencan dengan Alfred…" jawabku malu – malu. Lalu, setelah itu kudengar sebuah suara di seberang sana.

"Mon Cher Aria, dadamu besar sekali~ izinkan Abang menyentuhmu~" dan suara yang kudengar itu adalah suara Francis. Aku hampir saja Facepalm mendengarnya.

DUAKK

"Jangan sentuh aku, bodoh !" suara teriakan Aria itu membuatku menjauhkan handphone dari telingaku. Alfred memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya dan aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aria ?" kemudian terdengar suara seperti orang yang jatuh.

"Ah, maaf, ya. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan. Saat ini kamu dimana ?"

"Aku habis dari toilet. Kamu sendiri sedang di mana ? Aku barusan mendengar suara seperti suara air," kataku.

"Oh, aku sedang di kolam renang. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi tadi aku memutuskan untuk berenang saja berhubung nanti pada saat Bazaar aku harus ikut lomba renang. Baiklah, kencan sepuasmu sana. Aku tidak ada masalah. Nanti biar aku yang selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Selamat jalan – jalan !"

Aku merasa sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Aria itu. Ah, dia benar – benar baik hati. Walaupun kelihatannya ia cuek dan dingin, ternyata dia punya sisi manis juga. "Ah, terima kasih ya, Aria. Tapia pa benar – benar tidak apa – apa ? Nanti kalau Leon mengajakmu jalan – jalan juga begaimana ? Bukannya kencanmu dengan Leon jadi berantakan ?"

Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Arturo, aku saat ini sedang benar – benar tidak ada pekerjaan. Daripada aku diam saja dan mati bosan, lebih baik aku menolongmu mengerjakan tugas – tugasmu, kan ? Dan, kalaupun Leon menggangguku, aku tinggal menendangnya keluar jendela." Jawabnya santai.

"Terima kasih, Aria. Bye." Ucapku sebelum menutup handphone-ku, kemudian memandang Alfred yang berdiri dengan tatapan polos bak anak kecil dengan mata lebar, seolah – olah menanyakan sesuatu. Aku tertawa kecil kemudian mengelus pipinya, dan ia memejamkan matanya, kelihatan menikmati belaianku. Hahaha~ dia seperti anak kucing.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapat izin dari Aria. Kita bisa berjalan – jalan sekarang," kataku menenangkan, kemudian menggandeng tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat sambil tersenyum.

Alfred menarik tanganku, dan aku mengikutinya keluar dari sekolah. Membolos selama sehari dengan kekasihmu bukanlah hal yang buruk, kan ? Sambil berjalan, aku menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah sambil tersenyum diam – diam tanpa Alfred ketahui. Oh ya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat indah.

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Next Chapter : Date with Alfred and Swan Lake

Now Playing : Nana Mizuki-Last Scene

Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai ! XD Maaf ya kalau Chapter ini lebih sedikit daripada Chapter yang sebelumnya. Dan maaf juga untuk jadwal peng-update-an yang sangat telat, melewati deadline. Nade lagi repot sama latihan Drumband, tugas sekolah, les, dll. Bayangkan saja, mendekati kejuaraan, Nade harus latihan Drumband setiap hari dari sore sampai malam sampai tepar ! Tapi, Nade akan berusaha menyediakan waktu untuk menulis Chapter – chapter yang berikutnya. Oh ya, buat minna-san yang ingin mencari FanPage-nya Venezuela di Facebook, cari saja menggunakan nama : Aria Xaviera Soleda. Pasti ketemu. Nah, untuk balasan dari review – review yang Nade terima, minna-san bisa baca dibawah ini ^_^

**Aiko-chan Lummierra** : Hee, benarkah ? Buat Nade lime seperti ini masih biasa, karena Nade bisa saja menulis Lemon yang amat sangat Hot. XD Umm…maaf kalo Chapter ini masih Lime, karena Nade pikir kalau Alfred langsung nge-rape Arthur nanti malah Arthur-nya jadi benci sama Alfred, lalu juga alur-nya jadi terlalu cepat. Masa' Chapter ke-3 sudah ada Lemon dan Rape ? Arthur mimpi basah karena dia dari pertama kalinya sebenarnya sudah menyukai Alfred, tapi dia sendiri nggak sadar akan hal itu. Nah, ketika Alfred mulai dekat dengannya, dia perlahan – lahan sadar bahwa ia ternyata sudah menyukai Alfred. Terima kasih atas review-nya, ya !

**Black Sakura** : Hola ! Sekali lagi, maaf untuk tidak memberikan lemon di Chapter ini. Lalu, kalau mimpi basah Arthur dilanjutin nanti nggak seru, karena nggak bikin minna-san penasaran #dihajar. Arti dari 'Heaven Knows' itu 'Surga yang tahu' atau lebih jelasnya 'Hanya Tuhan yang tahu'. Nade ingin membuat Arthur penasaran dengan semua rahasia yang Alfred punya.

**Icha Desu** : Hola, Icha ! Salam kenal ! Hehehe, pas bagian itu yang Nade pikir Cuma tentang bagaimana Alfred terlihat saat ia hampir nge-rape Arthur. XD

**HirumaManda** : Benarkah ? Wah, Nade senang dibilang seperti itu. Rupanya julukan 'Master of Yaoi' yang anak – anak sekelas Nade berikan. Soal a.n, ini sudah Nade laksanakan. XD

**BlackFrederic Bonnefoy** : Oh, menurut anda begitu rupanya. Yah, Nade ngasih rate M karena takut ada anak kecil nyasar yang tau – tau baca chapter itu trus ntar tanya yang aneh – aneh sama ortu-nya. Nanti Nade dihajar. Nade ngasih rate M karena menurut Nade mimpi basah memang sudha wajar, tapi seperti detail ciuman, kemudian blowjob itubelum pantas untuk anak – anak. Apalagi ini yaoi. Yah, makasih atas review-nya, ya !

**Asia RyuuBirthday** : Hahaha~ kalau paragraf itu dimiringkan, artinya itu mimpi, dalam hati, atau masa lalu. Dan dengan sangat menyesal Nade belum bisa memberikan Lemon di Chapter ini. Ahh~ Nade keduluan sama Spain, deh. Nggak apa – apa, lah. Akhir – akhir ini Nade lagi demen sama Kirkland Family versi Pirate. Untuk soal ukuran dada Aria, kalau misalnya ukuran dada Ukraine itu ber-cup D, maka dada Aria ber-cup E (memang ada ?). Makasih atas review-nya !

**Pandawolf** : Nggak papa, kok. Berhubung Nade masih baru, jadi Nade nggak begitu paham kalau di banyak Fic hasil Plagiarisme. Apa anda berkenan ngasih Nade contoh soal Fanfic yang hasil Plagiarisme ? Kalau nggak juga nggak apa – apa, kok.

Oh ya, kalau ada minna-san yang mau memberikan ide – ide buat kelanjutan fic ini, maka Nade dnegan senang hati akan menerima-nya. Dan juga, Nade minta maaf apabila saat Nade meng-update kadang terlalu lama atau sangat terlambat. Selama bulan Mei mungkin Nade akan sangat sibuk karena selain ada Parade Bunga tanggal 8 Mei, lalu tanggal 22 Mei ada Lomba Piala Walikota Drumband, terus akhir Mei ada UAS, jadi Nade bakal sibuk buat belajar. Tapi Insya Allah, selepas bulan Mei dan pertengahan bulan Juni Nade nggak begitu repot karena UAS sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu pembagian rapot. Pada saat liburan, Nade akan meng-update Chapter – chapter berikutnya dengan cepat. Ah, satu lagi… Nade ingin membuat Fic Straight ber-pairing GermanyXVenezuela dan sebuah Fic Venezuela's Revolutionary War. Apa minna-san setuju dengan ide Nade ini ? Silahkan jawab di review.

Akhir kata, Nade nggak punya apa – apa untuk diucapin kecuali :

R&R please !


	4. Date with Alfred

Hola, Nade kembali dalam Chapter 4 ! Kepada semuanya, terima kasih sudah mau me-review Fanfic Nade ini. 0w0 Dan, maaf apabila Nade meng-update Chapter ini melewati Deadline. Menurut Nade, deadline peng-update-an itu seminggu setelah Chapter yang sebelumnya di update. Tolong minna-san maklumi, Nade benar – benar sangat sibuk, seperti yang Nade sudah katakan di Chapter yang sebelumnya. Oh ya, apakah minna-san suka dnegan Chapter yang sebelumnya ? Maafkan kalau Nade tidak bisa memberikan Lemon dan malah hanya memberikan Lime yang nggak begitu 'panas'. Nah, dengan Chapter ini, moga – moga minna-san bisa memaafkan atas keterlambatan dalam peng-update-an ataupun karena tidak memasang lemon. Seperti biasa, balasan untuk review dari minna-san ada setelah cerita selesai.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, OC, miss typo, dll.

Keterangan : Paragraf/kata yang dimiringkan = Mimpi/Dalam hati/masa lalu

Selamat membaca ! ^_^

-OooOooO-

_Sekarang, hatiku sudah terikat dengannya…_

_Sekarang, hatinya hanya milikku seorang…_

_Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahagia…_

_Namun juga khawatir…_

_Bagaimana bila akhirnya takdir memisahkan kita ?_

_Tapi, senyumanmu itu…_

_Berhasil menghapus ketakutanku…_

_Dan apa yang kita lakukan hari ini…_

_Membuatku yakin…_

_Bahwa kau akan selalu bersama di sampingku…_

_Sampai kapanpun…_

-OooOooO-

**Heaven Knows**

**By :**

**NadeshikoLachrymose**

-OooOooO-

Alfred menarik tanganku, dan aku mengikutinya keluar dari sekolah. Membolos selama sehari dengan kekasihmu bukanlah hal yang buruk, kan ? Sambil berjalan, aku menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah sambil tersenyum diam – diam tanpa Alfred ketahui. Oh ya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat indah.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita kemana ?" tanyanya ceria sambil memandangku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah makan pagi. Wajar, tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan dan hanya minum segelas susu dingin—yang mana sangat kusesali keputusanku untuk tidak sarapan karena sekarangan rasanya perutku sama sekali tidak nyaman. Agak perih. Setelah itu, yang kupikirkan adalah jalan – jalan ke taman yang sejuk dan sepi, sehingga aku tak perlu malu ketika aku ingin bermesraan dengan Alfred. Sepertinya itu ide yang sangat bagus.

Aku melihat kearah Alfred sambil tersenyum. Namun, baru saja aku baru akan berbicara, Alfred sudah menyela duluan. "Kita akan…"

"Pergi sarapan karena kau belum sarapan, kemudian jalan – jalan ke taman yang sepi sehingga kita bisa bermesraan tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, kan ?" katanya lancar dan semangat. Aku melongo. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu ?

"E-eh ? K-k-kok tahu ?" pekikku kaget. Alfred hanya tertawa renyah sebagai balasannya. "Kau tidak sadar kalau kau mengucapkan semua yang kau inginkan, hm ?" ia merendahkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku, dan sangat dekat. Aku merasakan pipiku memerah karena kedekatan antara kami berdua, sehingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Alfred tepat di bibirku.

"Kamu manis sekali," katanya sebelum mengecup bibirku lembut. Sekarang rasanya aku sudah mendidih lebih dari semangkuk sup.

Aku memalingkan wajahku agar mukaku yang seperti tomat itu tidak ditertawakan lagi olehnya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian berdiri normal sambil mengacak – acak rambutku dan tertawa lepas.

"Sudahlah, hal seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan ! Lebih baik, sekarang kita berangkat~ !" ia merangkul bahuku, dan mulai berjalan – jalan. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya, menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya yang ia salurkan kepadaku.

Matahari bersinar terang, dan langit biru memayungiku. Ah, benar – benar hari yang sangat indah. Aku membayangkan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangaaat indah. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Alfred di sampingku. Membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Kemudian, pikiranku mulai melayang kemana – mana. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Alfred jatuh cinta kepadaku ? Apa juga yang membuatku jatuh cinta (secara tidak sadar) kepada Alfred ? Pesona apa yang ia miliki hingga ia mampu menarik perhatianku ? Dan setan apa juga yang membuat hatiku terebut dengan begitu mudahnya oleh pemuda urakan (namun mempesona) itu ? Lalu, kenapa setiap kali aku bertanya kepadanya, jawabannya hanya dua buah kata singkat, yaitu 'Heaven Knows' ? Oke, aku tahu 'Heaven Knows' berarti 'Hanya Tuhan yang tahu', tapi itu berarti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku, kan ? Apa itu ?

Arrghh ! Semua ini malah membuatku pusing !

"Eh, mau makan di situ ?" panggilannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh, dan menemukan restoran Deli tak jauh dari kami. "Deli ?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangguk. Melihat wajahnya yang polos, aku tak mampu menolak permintaannya. Maka aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tak masalah buatku." Jawabku santai. Alfred langsung bersorak riang bak anak kecil. Lagi – lagi aku hanya bisa geli sendiri melihat tingkahnya yang amat sangat _childish_ itu. Walaupun terkadang ia bisa jadi seorang seme yang ganas.

Saat masuk, kami disambut oleh seorang _waitress_ berambut kemerahan yang diikat _pony-tail_. Ia tersenyum manis menyambut kami berdua. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah menu.

"Selamat pagi !" sambutnya ceria. "Kursi untuk 2 orang ?" tanyanya. "Ya. Oh, dan tolong berikan tempat yang agak sepi namun tetap nyaman." Pinta Alfred. Ia lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Kenapa harus tempat yang sepi ?"

Ia tidak menjawab sampai ketika _waitress_ tadi mengantarkan kami ke meja.

"Kau mau, kita berpacaran berdua, menggunakan seragam sekolah, dan dilihat orang banyak ?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kayu berlapis kain putih berenda. Mata birunya menatapku dengan pandangan jujur. Lagi – lagi, kurasakan pipiku mulai panas. Kupalingkan wajahku agar tidak dilihat olehnya.

"T-tentu saja tidak." Jawabku malu – malu. Ia terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, tempat ini pilihan yang bagus, kan ?" ia melihat sekelilingnya. "Sepi, tak banyak orang, hanya kamu dan aku. Kita berdua yang ada di sini."

Entah kenapa, saat ini Alfred terlihat sangat…indah. Ia memandang keluar melalui jendela, dan sinar – sinar matahari pagi yang hangat menyinari wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat pagi. Sementara angin lembut membelai wajahnya, menyapu beberapa helai rambut dari wajahnya yang berkilauan oleh timpaan sinar matahari.

Ah, dia benar – benar mempesona.

Mungkin, aku benar – benar beruntung untuk memiliki kekasih seperti dia. Walaupun dia terkadang menyebalkan, namun dalam beberapa saat tertentu ia bisa menjadi seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga. Tampan, indah, mempesona, manis, dan tenang. Coba saja kalau setiap hari dia bersikap tenang seperti ini di depan yang lain, mungkin saja dia akan cukup populer di sekolah.

Eh, tapi, meskipun dia bersikap agak _over_-pun di sudah populer di sekolah.

"Kau mau makan apa, Arthur ?" panggil Alfred, menggerakkan menu di depan mataku. Aku kaget, dan mengerjapkan mataku berkali – kali sebelum mengambil menu itu dari tangan Alfred dan mulai memilih.

Untuk sekarang, aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang berat, namun cukup untuk memberi energi untuk menghadapi setumpuk dokumen yang menantiku di ruang Ketua OSIS dan tugas – tugas lainnya. Kecuali kalau Aria sudah mengerjakan sebagian dari tugas – tugasku itu. Setidaknya aku punya tenaga untuk menghabiskan hari ini.

Setelah memilih, Alfred memanggil kembali _waitress_ yang tadi menyambut kami di pintu depan. Wanita itu berjalan ke meja kami, tersenyum manis, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku catatan dan sebuah pulpen dari dalam saku kemeja-nya.

"Apa yang anda pesan ?" ia bertanya dengan sopan.

"Um…Beef Mozarella Steak, dan Earl Grey Tea." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangguk, dan menulis di buku catatannya. Sementara Alfred menatapku dengan pandangan heran. "Earl Grey Tea ? Kau suka minuman yang tak ada rasanya dan pahit begitu ?" ia bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Aku kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa salahnya kalau aku menyukai Earl Grey Tea ? Apa karena hal itu kau jadi membenciku ?" mendengar ucapanku yang (sangat) tajam itu, Alfred buru – buru mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan panik.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu ! Aku hanya heran saja. S-sebab jarang ada orang yang suka pada Earl Grey Tea. J-jadi jangan marah, ya, Arthur ? Please ?" pintanya dengan muka memelas bak anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang di tengah hari berhujan. Aku menghela nafas kemudian melihat kembali menu yang ada depanku. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya bercanda." aku memandangnya lagi. "Sekarang, kau mau pesan apa ?"

Ia kemudian memandangi _waitress_ tadi. "Aku mau pesan Double Cheese-burger 5 porsi dan Coca Cola ukuran Large !" sekarang giliran aku yang memandanginya dengan heran. "Kenapa Arthur ? Kamu melongo seperti buaya yang sedang berjemur." Ia bertanya polos.

"T-tidak." Kataku sambil menutup kembali mulutku. "Hanya heran saja kenapa kamu bisa makan sebanyak itu." Alfred tertawa. "Aku belum sarapan, dan sekarang perutku ini mengerang minta diberi makanan." ia mengelus – elus perutnya. Aku _facepalm_.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu." _Waitress_ tadi membungkukkan badannya sedikit, mengambil menu, lalu pergi sambil setengah berlari menuju dapur. Setelah _waitress_ tadi benar – benar pergi, aku memandangan Alfred, tak tahu apa yang harus kami bicarakan berdua. Ini…bisa dibilang adalah kencan yang pertama kali kami lakukan tepat setelah Alfred menembak-ku.

Meskipun begitu, aku akan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang lama – kelamaan mulai membeku ini.

"Alfred,"

"Arthur,"

Kami berpandangan ketika kami bersama – sama mengucapkan nama satu sama lain. Aku memandangi mata biru langitnya dalam – dalam, dan ia juga memandangku. Rasanya lama – lama aku merasa ditelanjangi oleh pandangan mata yang begitu dalam itu. Pipiku perlahan – lahan mulai terasa panas. Ya, reaksi normal yang ditimbulkan apabila kekasihmu menatapmu dengan pandangan yang begitu…_intense_.

"Kau duluan," kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku, malu.

"Tidak, kau duluan." Balas Alfred balik.

"Kau dulu." Balasku lagi.

"Tidak, kau dulu."

"Tidak mau, kau yang duluan."

"Tidak~ kau yang duluan."

"Kau duluan, Alfred."

"Tidak, kau yang duluan bicara, Arthur."

"Alfred, _for the sake of God_―"

"Arthur-ku tersayang, aku ingin kau yang duluan bicara, _my dearest one_," kata – katanya membuatku bungkam seketika.

Aku menghela nafas. Baiklah, aku yang akan mengalah. Aku akan bicara duluan. Kalau perdebatan ini dilanjutkan, bisa – bisa sampai pulang pun kami masih akan terus berdebat. Nasib memiliki pacar yang kepala batu (padahal sendirinya juga kepala batu).

"Baiklah." Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi, lalu memandangnya dengan serius sambil menggerakkan tanganku di pipinya dalam gerakan memutar. "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku harap kau akan selalu mencintaiku juga, sampai kapanpun." Kemudian kutarik tanganku kembali. Alfred diam sesaat, sebelum ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapanku.

"Janji." Ia memasang senyuman termanisnya. Aku membalas senyumannya dan kemudian mengaitkan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya. "Aku juga berjanji, bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun." Pipinya sedikit memerah, dan harus kuakui ia benar – benar sangat mempesona jika pipinya memerah seperti itu.

Setelah itu kulepaskan jari kelingkingnya, dan bersandar di sandaran kursi sambil menutup mata dengan perasaan damai dan tenteram. Angin yang berhembus lembut rasanya sangat nyaman, hampir membuatku merasa mengantuk.

Tapi tiba – tiba, muncul suatu firasat buruk di kepalaku. Bagaimana…bagaimana bila nanti, entah kapan, Alfred melupakan janji yang ia ucapkan hari ini, kemudian mengingkarinya, lalu pada akhirnya Alfred akan meninggalkanku begitu saja ? Oh, aku sangat tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dalam mimpi pun aku tidak mau. Tapi jika melihat sifat Alfred yang kelewat berlebihan dan terbuka dengan siapa saja, rasanya hal yang seperti tadi itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Dan…bagaimana jika hal itu benar – benar terjadi ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Apakah aku harus merelakan pemuda yang kucintai itu menjauh dariku, memutuskan ikatan cinta denganku, kemudian melepaskannya ke pelukan seseorang lain yang belum dapat dipastikan seperti apa cintanya kepada Alfred ? Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Ataukah…aku harus berjuang mati – matian untuk mendapatkan cinta Alfred kembali kepadaku ? Tapi, bagaimana pula jika setelah semua perjuangan yang sangat berat itu, cinta Alfred tetap saja tidak mau kembali ? Apa yang akan aku lakukan ?

Pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sedari tadi muncul secara terus menerus di kepalaku rasanya membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, dan memijat pelan dahiku yang terasa berdenyut – denyut seperti baru saja dipukul oleh palu sambil mendesah pelan.

"Arthur ?" suara Alfred memanggilku, dan aku mendengar sedikit kekhawatiran di nada suaranya.

Kubuka kedua mataku, dan tersenyum lemah. "Ya, Alfred ?"

Alfred menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan senyum di bibirnya memudar. Kedua alisnya bertautan, dan terlihat secercah kesedihan di mata biru langit itu. Aku merasa agak heran sedikit.

"Kau…masih belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, ya ?" ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum lemah sekaligus sedih kearahku. Jantungku serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana bisa…dia tahu pikiranku ? Atau mungkin, ia mampu membaca ekspresi wajahku, ataukah itu hanya sekedar insting yang ia miliki ?

Ia kemudian menunduk lagi. "Tidak apa – apa, kok." Helaan nafas pelan. "Kalaupun kau masih belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya, tidak apa – apa. Aku akan terus menunggu sampai pada hari dimana kau bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Dan, sambil menunggu hari itu, aku akan terus membuktikannya kepadamu, bahwa aku pantas untuk kau percayai.." Alfred meraih kedua tanganku, kemudian mengecup punggung tangan-ku lembut. "Kau bisa pegang kata – kataku."

Aku terhenyak. Tak kusangka, Alfred ternyata sampai memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Benar – benar tak kusangka. Saat ini, aku hanya bisa menatap matanya yang memandangku dengan tulus dan jujur, suatu pandangan yang amat jarang terlihat apabila sedang di sekolah.

"Silahkan, pesanan anda," waitress yang tadi mendorong sebuah kereta makanan, kemudian meletakkan pesanan kami di meja. Diantara kami berdua, yang menghabiskan banyak tempat untuk makanan pesanan ialah Alfred. Bagaimana tidak ? Double-Cheeseburger sebanyak 5 porsi dan segelas Coca-Cola ukuran Large dia makan sendiri. Dasar.

"Ayo makan !" dengan semangat―dan seolah melupakan topik yang tadi baru saja aku dan dia bicarakan, Alfred mulai membuka bungkusan Double-Cheeseburger yang pertama, dan memakannya dengan lahap seolah – olah ia belum makan selama seminggu. Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku kemudian mulai memakan Beef Mozarella Steak yang tadi kupesan. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa makan juga. Lapar sekali rasanya.

Ketika potongan daging berisi lelehan keju Mozarella itu masuk kedalam mulutku dan meluncur kedalam kerongkonganku, aku mendesah pelan karena rasa _awesome_ yang berputar – putar di rongga mulutku, membuatku ingin untuk memakan lebih banyak lagi. Maka segera kupotong beberapa potongan Steak lagi, dan memakannya satu demi satu. Kemudian, kurasakan sebuah pandangan geli dari pemuda di hadapanku.

Alfred memandangiku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku (yang tebal). "Kenapa, Alfred ?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa – apa, kok. Hanya senang saja melihatmu begitu menikmati makanan itu." Aku tersenyum kecil membalas dan kemudian memakan potongan daging yang berikutnya. Saat kugigit, ada seutas lelehan Mozarella diantara mulutku dan garpu.

"Kau terlihat seksi saat makan Steak itu."

Perkataan yang barusan Alfred ucapkan hampir saja membuatku antara ingin menyemburkan apa yang ada di dalam mulutku ataupun tersedak.

Kutelan daging yang ada di mulutku dengan susah payah. "Apa kau bilang tadi ?"

Alfred memutar bola matanya, kemudian membuka bungkusan Double-Cheeseburger yang ketiga.

"Kau dengar aku. Kau. Terlihat. Seksi. Saat. Makan. Steak. Itu." Ia mengulangi perkataannya, memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata, kemudian memakan Double-Cheeseburger-nya. Aku berdehem pelan untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai merayap ke pipiku, lalu melanjutkan menghabiskan Beef Mozarella Steak-ku.

Setelah habis, kuambil Earl Grey Tea, dan menyeruputnya pelan, menikmati aroma yang khas dan rasa yang nikmat dari teh itu. Alfred juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja ia mengambil sedotan, dan mulai meneguk Coca-Cola ukuran large yang ia pesan.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana ?" tanya Alfred. Aku berpikir sejenak. Yang ada di bayanganku saat ini adalah sebuah taman sepi dan sejuk yang penuh dengan bunga – bunga berwarna – warni yang indah. Dengan tempat seperti itu, aku rasa aku mampu untuk menikmati semuanya.

Alfred menatapku dengan pandangan _'aku-menunggu-jawabanmu'_. Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal. "Aku ingin pergi ke sebuah taman yang sepi, dimana tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua."

"Kalau itu yang kau mau…" Alfred bangun, kemudian membayar semua yang kami makan di kasir. Lalu, ia menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut keluar dari restoran itu. Dengan senang hati aku mengikutinya.

-OooOooO-

"Aria…" panggil sebuah suara. Gadis berambut cokelat tua yang sedang asyik membaca buku itu menoleh, dan mendapati Elizaveta, seorang gadis asal Hungaria berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa setumpuk dokumen dan sebuah DVD berlabelkan 'SL' di atasnya.

Aria menutup bukunya. "Apa itu yang aku minta, Eli ?" Elizaveta tersenyum, lalu menyerahkan dokumen itu kepadanya. "Iya. Tapi, sebenarnya untuk apa kau meminta semua ini ?" Aria memandangi dokumen itu, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih, Eli." Gadis Hungaria itu menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak masalah." Ia kemudian meninggalkan perpustakaan, meninggalkan Wakil ketua OSIS itu sendirian sambil masih memandangi dokumen itu dengan sebuah pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Bukan 'Tidak apa – apa', sebenarnya." Seulas senyum (yang mana sangat jarang untuk dilihat) muncul. Ia lalu berdiri, dan melihat kearah jendela, dimana langit yang biru masih terlihat sangat indah.

"…aku hanya ingin mengajari sebuah pasangan baru tentang arti daripada cinta sejati dan kesetiaan…"

-OooOooO-

Aku memandangi sekelilingku. Kumpulan semak – semak berwarna hijau segar, pepohonan yang rimbun, bunga – bunga indah yang beraneka warna, dan tentu saja, kehadiran orang yang sangat aku sayangi di sampingku. Alfred F. Jones. Padahal, belum sampai sehari aku resmi menjadi kekasihnya, tapi dia sudah memperlakukanku seolah – olah aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun – tahun. Ia memperlakukanku begitu hangat, begitu peduli. Dan kenyataan itu mmebuatku merasa senang dan lega.

Aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam, menikmati udara sejuk dan nyaman yang begitu jarang kudapatkan di sekolah. Apalagi dengan tumpukan kertas yang menunggu di meja kerjaku. Rasanya ingin bunuh diri kalau teringat betapa banyaknya pekerjaan yang belum sempat kuselesaikan. Tapi, sebaiknya aku nikmati saja dulu suasana seperti ini.

Sebuah lengan merangkul bahuku, menarikku lembut mendekati tubuh pemuda di sampingku. Aku bersandar padanya secara refleks, dan memejamkan mataku ketika sebuah tangan yang hangat membelai rambutku. Kemudian aku bergerak lebih dekat sehingga aku sekarang duduk di pangkuannya. Alfred meletakkan dagunya di atas kepalaku, masih sambil membelai rambutku

"Kau suka ?" ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambutku, menghirup nafas pelan. "Mhm.." gumamku sambil memeluk dadanya. Ia tertawa renyah, kemudian melepaskan wajahnya dari rambutku, lalu mengecup pipiku mesra. "Kamu wangi seperti Vanilla." Godanya. Pipiku memerah. "Kutebak kau suka memakai shampoo beraroma Vanilla." Tambahnya.

Alfred menyentuh ujung hidungku menggunaka ujung jarinya. "Kalau kau diam, itu artinya benar." Tebaknya. Aku sedikit merengut karena kesal. Ia tertawa lepas, lalu mencubit pipiku geli. "Artie benar – benar terlihat imut kalau sedang merengut seperti itu. Rasanya seperti melihat seekor anak kucing yang berusaha untuk menggeram, tapi gagal dan akhirnya malah merengut kesal." Aku semakin merengut.

"Cerewet." Gerutuku setengah bercanda. "Aku cuma bercanda, Artie-ku sayang. Jangan marah, dong~" aku menghela nafas. Dasar, dia ini selalu begitu.

Lalu, seekor kupu – kupu terbang melayang – layang dekat kami. Kupu – kupu itu berwarna hijau seperti batu Emerald, dengan sedikit corak – corak hitam di sayapnya yang bergerak dengan gemulai. Kupandangi kupu – kupu itu dengan seksama. Ia menari, terbang, dan menghinggapi bunga – bunga yang ada di dekat tempatku dan Alfred duduk. Dapat kurasakan kalau Alfred juga memandangi kupu – kupu itu.

"Dia begitu cantik, ya ?" katanya pelan. "Gemulai, indah, terbang menari – nari diantara bunga – bunga yang sedang bermekaran." Aku mengangguk, lalu kujulurkan tanganku maju, ingin untuk menyentuh sang kupu – kupu.

Kupu – kupu itu seolah menangkanp sinyalku. Ia bergerak dari sekuntum bunga Mawar merah, dan terbang mendekati-ku. Ia lalu hingga di jari telunjukku, dan kugerakkan jariku mendekat untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat. Kupu – kupu itu sepertinya tidak takut denganku, karena ia sama sekali tidak terbang atau menghidar ketika aku membela sayap Emerald-nya lembut.

Alfred, yang sedari tadi juga ikut memandangi kupu – kupu itu lalu berkata. "Warna sayapnya mengingatkan-ku pada mata seseorang." Bisiknya.

Aku berbalik dan menatap matanya—sambil masih tetap membawa kupu – kupu itu. "Siapa ?" lalu, terlintas di bayanganku seseorang yang memiliki mata seindah batu Emerald. "Aria ?" Alfred menggeleng. "Salah."

Kunaikkan sebelah alis mataku. "Kenapa tidak ? Ia punya mata yang berkilauan dan indah. Kenapa tidak ?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena…" ia mengelus wajahku. "…di duniaku, yang memiliki mata yang terindah adalah dirimu. Mungkin di seluruh dunia yang memiliki mata terindah ialah Aria, tapi tidak di duniaku. Di duniaku, kaulah pemilik mata terindah itu." Lanjutnya, membuat pipiku rasanya seperti terbakar karena malu.

"Terima kasih." Kataku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjalar di seluruh wajahku. Alfred lalu menarik daguku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, lalu menyatukan bibir kami berdua dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan penuh cinta.

Kupu – kupu tadi terbang, lalu menghilang dari hadapan kami. Sampai terakhir, aku masih dapat melihatnya terbang menuju langit biru.

Langit yang seindah dengan mata pemuda di hadapanku.

Kemudian, aku teringat akan sesuatu hal.

"Hei, Alfred." Panggilku. "Ya ?" jawabnya lembut.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…"

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Next Chapter : Reason and Curse

Now Playing : Nana Mizuki-Etsuraku Camellia

Akhirnya selesai juga… *Lega* Eh, sepertinya Chapter ini agak lebih pendek, ya ? Maaf ! UAS-nya menggila ! Nade bahkan hampir nggak punya waktu untuk nulis gara – gara sibuk harus belajar. Minna-san doakan semoga Nade bisa naik ke kelas 9 QAQ. Belum lagi buat ngurus pameran kelas 8. Repot banget. Sekali lagi, maafkan kalau Nade terlambat untuk meng-Update. Oke, waktunya untuk membalas review ! XD

**Aiko-chan Lummiera** : Hehehe…dasar Alfred. Sebenarnya alasan Alfred untuk melakukan Forplay dengan Arthur itu karena dia ingin membuktikan, apakah Arthur mencintai dirinya juga. Jika Arthur menolak, maka Alfred nggak bakal 'confess' sama Arthur, tapi kalau Arthur nggak menolak, maka dia bakal menyatakan cintanya. Rahasia Alfred ? Heaven Knows, hehehe… XD

**A-s-i-a** (Ini **Asia RyuuBirthday, **bukan ?) : Iya, iya. X3 Nade ngerti. Tenang aja, fic – fic Nade yang lain bukan rate M, kok. Nether cuma numpang lewat, tapi disuguhi sarapan(?) pagi sama Alfred dan Arthur. Bra-nya Aria itu nggak beli, tapi jahit sendiri. Mana ada Bra ukuran cup E ? Btw, thanks for reviewing !

**Fujoshi desu** : waduh ? perlu donor darah, nggak tuh ? Udah ke doketar ? O.o Thanks atas review-nya, ya !

**Bonnefoy Clementie** : Maaf ya, soalnya kalo keburu – buru hubungan, nanti nggak seru lagi. Jadi, Insya Allah Nade secepatnya meng-Update Chapter ber-lemon. Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah me-review !

**Fairy Law** : Geh ? Kok Nade yang tanggung jawab, sih ? O.o Um…memang nggak apa – apa, ya, buka fic Yaoi pas pelajaran ? Nade sih nggak berani. Itunya ? Itu kan cuma Lime, belum ke lemon, jadi anda nggak perlu histeris, ne ? Thanks for reviewing !

**Icha desu** : Hola Icha ! Alfred sebenarnya udah suka ma Arthur dari lamaaaa sekali. Tapi dia nggak berani untuk 'confess' sama Arthur. Jadi, selama ini dia bertingkah aneh biar diperhatikan sama Arthur, gitu. Makasih sudah review !

**Black Sakura** : Iya, nggak apa – apa, kok. Eh ? Tapi masak mau hubungan di kamar mandi sekolah ? kan nggak seru. Lebih seru di kamar. Iya, akan segera Nade buat yang Lemon. Terima kasih sudah review, ya !

**SugarSweetLove** : Sugaaar ! *Hugs* ternyata kita di Facebook itu saling kenal ! Nggak nyangka, ya ! X3 Sugar ngabisin tissue lagi, ya ? Nanti si Alfred-mu nggak kebagian lho, musim flu kayak gini. Tapi Sugar tahu satu hal, kan ? Nade ini bukan seme, melainkan Uke. Sampai – sampai kemarin Nade rp-an sama Bella-san ScotWales. Eh, tunggu ! Kok malah jadi bahas topic itu, sih ? Oke, intinya, terima kasih sudah me-review, Sugar !

**Emely F. Jones** : Hola, Emely ! Sudah berapa lama, nih, nggak buka FFn ? 0w0. Iya, menurut Nade biasa aja, karena Nade udah sering nulis yang lebih parah. Tapi anehnya, Nade ini nggak bisa jadi Seme kalau lagi rp. Oke, akan segera Nade buat yang ber-Lemon. Sabar, ya ! Terima kasih sudah review !

**Jyasumi-sama** : Eh~ masa benar – benar sama ? Padahal nade baru tahu kalau ada Fanfic 'And All That Jazz' pas Nade selesai mem-publish Chapter 1. Gomen, kalau memang sama. Nade nggak bermaksud plagiat. *Panik* Maaf ! Kalau uke, sebutannya apa ? Makasih udah review, ne ! X3

Oke, sekali lagi, kalau ada dari minna-san yang mau menambahkan ide – ide, langsung katakan saja di review. Dan juga, Nade nggak menerima Flame, gomen.

Akhir kata, nade nggak bisa mengucapkan apa – apa kecuali…

R&R Please ! XD


	5. Swan Lake

Akhirnya Chapter 5 di-update ! XD terima kasih kepada Minna-san yang sudah mau me-review fanfic milik Nade ini. Nade senang sekali. Umm.. Nade minta maaf karena tetap tidak bisa meng-update Heaven Knows Chapter 5 secepatnya, karena Nade sendiri banyak kerjaan, baik di urmah atau sekolah, bahkan sejak kelas 9 ini Nade les terus setiap hari, jadi Nade hampir nggak punya waktu untuk menulis Chapter 5. Nade minta maaf, ya, Minna-san ! Dan, semoga Minna-san suka dengan romansa yang Nade munculkan di Chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin agak terlalu 'dramatis', ya, kencan-nya Arthur dengan Alfred ? Hehehe…soalnya Nade suka hal – hal romantis, jadi maaf kalo romansa-nya terlalu berlebihan. Nah, seperti biasa, balasan dari review ada setelah cerita selesai.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, OC, miss typo, dll.

Keterangan : Paragraf/kata yang dimiringkan = Mimpi/Dalam hati/masa lalu

Selamt membaca ! X3

-OooOooO-

_Aku mendengarnya dari dia…_

_Dari seekor kupu – kupu yang tersesat…_

_Tentang sebuah cerita…_

_Dimana kutukan menjadi awal sekaligus akhir dari sebuah kisah cinta…_

_Ah…apakah hal itu juga berpengaruh padaku ? Aku tidak tahu…_

_Apakah kisah cinta yang kumiliki juga berakhir dengan kutukan ? Aku tidak tahu…_

_Tapi, satu hal yang diajarkan oleh kupu – kupu itu…_

_Hanya cinta sejati yang dapat mengalahkan segalanya…_

-OooOooO-

**Heaven Knows**

**By :**

**NadeshikoLachrymose**

-OooOooO-

"Karena…" ia mengelus wajahku. "…di duniaku, yang memiliki mata yang terindah adalah dirimu. Mungkin di seluruh dunia yang memiliki mata terindah ialah Aria, tapi tidak di duniaku. Di duniaku, kaulah pemilik mata terindah itu." Lanjutnya, membuat pipiku rasanya seperti terbakar karena malu.

"Terima kasih." Kataku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjalar di seluruh wajahku. Alfred lalu menarik daguku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, lalu menyatukan bibir kami berdua dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan penuh cinta.

Kupu – kupu tadi terbang, lalu menghilang dari hadapan kami. Sampai terakhir, aku masih dapat melihatnya terbang menuju langit biru.

Langit yang seindah dengan mata pemuda di hadapanku.

Kemudian, aku teringat akan sesuatu hal.

"Hei, Alfred." Panggilku. "Ya ?" jawabnya lembut.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu…"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Artie ?" awalnya terlihat dari pancaran matanya bahwa ia hanya menanggapiku tak serius. Tapi, ketika aku mengisyaratkan kepadanya bahwa aku akan membicarakan sebuah hal yang serius, maka ia segera mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius juga.

Kutundukkan kepalaku. Rasanya, entah kenapa, aku ragu – ragu untuk menanyakannya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Aku akan tetap menanyakannya kepadanya.

"Alfred…kenapa kau…mencintaiku ?" tanyaku pelan. Ia sedikit tersentak, namun tetap berusaha mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Arthur ? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu."

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada. "Alfred, yang kutanya itu MENGAPA kau mencintaiku, bukan APAKAH kamu mencintaiku," aku menggerutu kesal. "Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya-kah hingga tidak bisa membedakan antara kata tanya MENGAPA dan APAKAH ?" sindirku sinis. "Katanya kau sangat pandai dalam Matematika, tapi kenapa tidak bisa—ummph.." sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata – kata-ku, Alfred sudah membungkam mulutku dengan bibirnya yang hangat dan basah itu.

Ia mengecupku pelan, lalu segera melepaskannya sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan baju. "Kau bicara terlalu banyak, Artie." Katanya singkat. Aku semakin kesal. "Namaku Arthur, bukan Artie ! Dan aku tidak bicara terlalu banyak. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk bisa belajar membaca kalimat tanya ! Lalu-" jari telunjuk Alfred menempel di bibirku dan ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan setengah menuduh kepadaku.

"Tuh, kan, diulangi lagi. Sudah kubilang, kau bicara terlalu banyak, Arthur." Grrrr…rasanya ia sudah membuat darahku naik ke kepala dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Aku baru saja membuka mulutku untuk melontarkan aneka omelan, Alfred sudah menatapku tajam lebih dulu. "Mengomel ataupun menggerutu seperti tadi lagi, akan kucium dirimu hingga kehabisan nafas." Ancamnya. Atau, tadi itu bukan ancaman, ya ?

Kumajukan kedua bibirku tanda kesal sambil memalingkan wajahku darinya. Tapi tampaknya dia tetap pada 'mode tenang'-nya. Kutarik nafas dalam – dalam, mendinginkan kepalaku sehingga pada saat aku berbalik, aku tidak menyemburkan segudang omelan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jadi, Alfred, kenapa kau mencintaiku ?" ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, lalu mendesah halus.

"…kenapa, ya ? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan sayang dan suka yang mendalam sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Rasanya...rasanya semua tentang dirimu yang aku tahu itu…begitu indah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa…" Alfred tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seakan – akan itu adalah beban baginya.

Kupegang bahunya lembut, dan ia melihatku. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau terus – terusan membuatku marah dan kesal dengan semua tingkah _absurd_ yang kau lakukan ? Bukannya itu akan membuatku membencimu ?"

"Aku…sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu membenciku. Aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu." Angin berhembus pelan, menyapu wajahku. Kutahan rambutku agar tidak berantakan. "Kalau aku tak bersikap seperti seorang _Yankee_ atau berandalan, aku yakin, kamu takkan sedetik pun melirikkan matamu padaku. Yang kuinginkan sebenarnya hanyalah perhatian darimu. Itu saja, kok. Tak ada yang lain." hari ini, kulihat sisi lain dari dirinya. Sisi lain yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Walaupun, dari luar aku terlihat senang bergurau, humoris, ceria, dan populer, aku sebenarnya sangat kesepian. Aku tak bisa memenuhi sesuatu yang dari dulu selalu bergejolak dalam hatiku. Aku tak tahu, meskipun aku sudah berteman dengan seribu orang, gejolak asing itu tetap saja tak mau hilang. Menyebalkan sekali." Ia menggerutu pelan—mungkin bukan menggerutu, mungkin hanya sekedar mengeluh pelan dengan nada rendah.

Satu hal lagi yang aku sadari hari ini dari Alfred, ia kesepian, dan ia sangat butuh perhatian. Bahkan, perhatian yang diberikan oleh hampir seluruh teman – teman sekelasnya tidak cukup, karena ia masih terus bertingkah _absurd_. Aku juga pernah merasa seperti itu, kesepian dan sendiri. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak pernah bertingkah gila untuk merebut perhatian orang lain. Aku hanya berusaha menunjukkan kelebihanku di depan orang lain. Pola pikir Alferd berbeda dnenganku. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena usia kami memang berbeda.

Ternyata dia memang masih bocah.

Aku tertawa lantang, dan ia mengerjapkan kedua mata birunya itu dalam kekagetan sekaligus heran. Mungkin dia heran karena aku yang biasanya jaim, kini tertawa lantang seperti ini.

Kuacak – acak rambut pirangnya, dan ia cemberut, pura – pura kesal. Segera ia rapikan lagi rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah mampu menguasai diri, aku memandangnya dengan sabar. Pemuda yang ada di depanku ini memang masih bocah. Bersikap _absurd_ untuk menarik perhatian orang. Hanya anak kecil yang bersikap seperti itu. Seseorang yang sudah dewasa takkan bersikap seperti itu, aku tahu.

"Kau memang masih bocah, ya." Komentarku. Dan ia semakin merengut. "Aku bukan bocah, Artie~~ Umurku sudah 17 tahun, bukan anak kecil lagi. Geez, kau menyebalkan sekali.." gerutunya.

Diam – diam aku tertawa dalam hati. Heh, bisa – bisanya ia berkata kalau ia bukan bocah. Dari sifatnya saja sudah ketahuan kalau ia sama sekali belum dewasa.

"Oke, kuakui kalau dalam umur kau sudah cukup dewasa, tapi," kuacungkan jari telunjukku diantara kedua matanya. "Dalam sifat, kau sama sekali belum dewasa. Mana ada orang dewasa yang bertingkah konyol untuk mencari perhatian ? Yang ada itu, orang dewasa selalu melakukan hal yang terbaik yang ia bisa untuk menarik perhatian seseorang." Jelasku padanya. Alfred cuma mengerjapkan kedua mata birunya berkali – kali. Entah, dia mengerti perkataanku atau tidak. Kupenjamkan mataku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Heh, tepat sasaran.

Aku menunggu jawaban dan protes darinya, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menyahut. Heran, biasanya pemuda America di depanku ini selalu memprotes ataupun memberikan alasan yang terkadang (tidak) masuk akal untuk membantah semua pernyataanku. Tapi herannya sekarang, mengapa ia tidak bereaksi ? Apakah perkataanku tadi terlalu menusuk, ya ? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia yang biasanya sangat kuat dalam menghadapi sesuatu, mana mungkin dapat menjadi terpuruk dalam waktu yang singkat hanya gara – gara sebuah pernyataan. Tidak lucu sekali.

Karena penasaran, maka aku membuka mataku dan mengembalikan posisiku (yang awalnya berkesan sangat arogan) ke posisi awal. "Alfred ? Apa kau tidak—eh…" kulihat Alfred sedang menatapku dengan pandangan…err…ala seme yang waktu itu ia tunjukkan padaku (lihat Chapter 2 dan 3).

"E-eh, Alfred. K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu…" aku mundur perlahan sambil menelan ludah. Tatapannya yang bagaikan mata serigala itu terasa seperti membakarku, dan aku dapat merasakan ada tanda bahaya (bagi seorang uke) dari tatapan mata itu.

Ia menyeringai, lebar dan mengerikan. "_Well_, kalau begitu, setidaknya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan padamu kalau aku sama sekali bukan anak kecil. Ya kan, Arthur ?" ia bergerak mendekati diriku, dan aku mundur secara otomatis karena ngeri melihatnya yang seperti hewan buas mengincar buruannya.

Alfred memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Uh-oh, sepertinya aku sudah tahu kemana ini akan berlanjut. Maka, sebelum dia benar – benar akan menciumku, kuambil benda terdekat yang ada—yang mana adalah sebuah batu—lalu kulempar.

DUAK.

Batu itu membentur dahi Alfred, membuatnya terjatuh dari atas kursi taman dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak elit. Ia mengerang, lalu bengun kembali sambil mengelus – elus dahinya yang memar gara – gara lemparan batuku tadi dengan muka kesal sekaligus kesakitan. Aku tersenyum puas. Ha, rasakan ! Salah siapa mengambil keuntungan dariku.

"Artie~" gerutunya sambil duduk kembali. "Kau kejam sekali. Masa aku dilempar batu ?"

Sekarang giliranku untuk balas menyeringai kepadanya. Salah dia sendiri mengapa bertingkah seperti itu. "Salahmu." Balasku singkat, sama sekali tak mempedulikan memar di dahinya. Ia masih cemberut, ngambek. Aku menghela nafas geli.

"Makanya," katanya sarkastik sambil menekan memar di dahinya itu berkali – kali menggunakan unjung jari telunjukku, membuatnya mengerang karena sakit. "Jadi orang jangan nakal. Jadinya memar, tuh," seringaiku bertambah lebar. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat Alfred yang biasanya penuh percaya diri, kini menjerit kesakitan karena aku. Heh, mungkin aku ini sadistik juga. "Arthur ! Hentikan ! Sakit, nih ! Hey, Arthur !" aku tetap tidak berhenti menekan memarnya.

Alfred kesal, lalu ditariknya jariku kemudian digigitnya dengan keras. Sontak, aku kaget kemudian menarik jariku yang tadi terjepit diantara giginya.

"Hey ! Sakit ! Jangan main gigit sembarangan, dong !" ujarku kesal sambil melihat jariku yang memerah. Dan sialnya, kenapa sampai bekas giginya juga tercap dengan baik ? Setajam apa sih, giginya ?

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dengan pose mengejek. Ugh, darahku rasanya sudah mulai naik ke kepala, kesal sekali. Seenaknya saja dia menggigit jariku. Oi, aku ini bukan makan siangnya.

"Apa – apaan sih, kamu ? Main gigit aja !" ia mengacungkan 2 jari. "Pembalasan buat Artie-ku tercinta yang tadi sudah menekan memar gara – gara kau lempar batu saat aku mau menciummu tadi~"

Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninju wajah tersenyum menyebalkan Alfred ketika tiba – tiba kurasakan handphone-ku bergetar. Kuambil hp-ku dari saku kemeja yang kukenakan, lalu menemukan sebuah pesan tak terbaca. Kulihat, dan ternyata pesan tersebut berasal dari Aria. Heh, ada apa gadis itu sampai harus mengirimkan pesan padaku segala ?

_From : Aria XS_

_Arturo, bisa ke sekolah segera ? Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu. Kalau bisa, ajak Alfred juga, ya. Kutunggu di ruangan Wakil Ketua OSIS._

_Aria_

_P.S : Jangan kaget, aku tahu kalau kau dan Alfred sedang butuh sedikit 'konseling' dalam soal cinta _

Anak itu kenapa, sih ? Tahu – tahu mengajakku dan Alfred menuju ke ruangannya untuk sebuah hal yang tidak kuketahui. Dan, bagaimana pula ia bisa tahu kalau aku butuh konseling soal asmara ? Dasar, intuisinya bagus sekali, sih.

"Siapa yang mengirim pesan, Artie ?" kumasukkan kembali hp-ku kedalam saku, lalu berdiri dan merapikan pakaianku yang berantakan. "Aria. Dia meminta agar kita segera kembali ke sekolah, lalu bertemu dengannya di ruangan Wakil Ketua OSIS," Alfred berdiri juga, namun dengan wajah heran. "Memangnya ada apa ?"

Aku mendengus. "Kalau aku tahu, aku juga bakal memberitahumu, bodoh. Ayo, kalau tidak kita bia ketinggalan bus menuju sekolah, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa ingin untuk berjalan kaki ke sekolah."

Alfred memberi hormat ala militer. "Siap !" aku menghela nafas, dan mulai berjalan menuju halte bus sementara ia mengikutiku dari belakang. Kalau saja ia tidak lebih tinggi daripada aku dan berjalan dengan 4 kaki, mungkin orang – orang akan menganggap dia sebagai anak anjing polos yang berjalan mengikuti tuannya. Eh, kata – kataku yang barusan sepertinya terlalu merendahkan dirinya, ya. Ah, sudahlah.

-OooOooO-

Aku mengetuk ruangan Wakil Ketua OSIS, dan terdengar sebuah balasan lembut 'masuk saja'. Maka, aku pun masuk kedalam, dan kulihat Aria sedang duduk di kursinya. TV di ruangannya menyala, dan tangan kanannya memegang _remote_ DVD Player. Matanya yang berwarna hijau indah itu agak berkilauan. Setelah itu, ia memandang kami sesaat, sebelum pandanganannya kembali terfokus kepada TV yang ada di depannya.

"Duduklah, kalian berdua." Perintahnya tenang dan datar, seperti biasanya. Maka, aku dan Alfred segera mengambil posisi masing – masing di salah satu sisi Aria diatas kursi yang sudah ia sediakan, lalu melihat kearah layar TV.

Aria menekan tombol _remote_-nya, lalu sebuah film pun dimulai. Pada awalnya, yang terlihat di layar hanyalah tulisan 'Swan Lake' saja. Namun, perlahan – lahan, alunan musik klasik yang halus dan lembut menggema di udara, membuatku rileks seketika. Ah, aku tahu musik klasik ini. 'Swan Lake', karya Tchaikovsky. Tunggu, jangan – jangan film yang Aria putar adalah…Swan Lake ?

"Benar…" jawab Aria bak hantu tak diundang. Wajahnya dekat sekali denganku, dan ia memasang ekspresi horor yang datar.

Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget melihatnya. Ia berdehem pelan, lalu matanya kembali melihat layar TV. Alfred memandang aku dan Aria dengan pandangan aneh bercampur heran.

"Yang kau jawab itu benar, Arturo. Apa kau tahu tentang cerita Swan Lake ?" ia bertanya, menunjukkan seulas senyuman yang jarang dilihat oleh orang lain.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. Tentu saja aku tahu. Berkat adiknya Ivan yang bernama Natalia itu menarikan 'Swan Lake' (meskipun pembaca semua bisa memperkirakan bagaimana hasilnya), aku jadi penasaran dan akhirnya melakukan pencarian tentang Balet Swan Lake tersebut.

"Cerita seorang gadis yang dikutuk menjadi angsa ?" jawab Alfred. Ah, tak kusangka orang seperti dia bisa mengerti tentang cerita balet klasik begitu. "Dan, apakah kalian tahu, apa satu – satunya yang bisa menyembuhkan kutukan itu ?" tambahnya lagi.

"Cinta sejati." Jawabku tegas. Senyum Aria mengembang. "_Si_. Tapi naasnya, karena sang pangeran ditipu oleh kembaran _White Swan_,_ Black Swan_, cinta sejati yang sudah dibangun oleh _White Swan_ dan sang pangeran hancur begitu saja. Dalam keputus asaannya, _White Swan_ memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari atas tebing, dan saat itulah, ia menemukan kebebasan…" jelas Aria, sementara mataku dan mata Alfred masih tertuju pada layar yang menampilkan aneka gerakan Balet yang indah sekaligus membius.

Tiba – tiba film berhenti. Tepat ketika adegan _Black Swan_ merayu sang Pangeran. Mataku terpaku pada sosok _Black Swan_. Ia tidak jauh berbeda penampilannya dari _White Swan_, hanya saja gaun _Black Swan_ berwarna hitam dan matanya merah membara.

"Apa kalian mengerti…" gadis Venezuela itu angkat bicara. "…apa tujuanku mempertontonkan kalian Opera Swan Lake di Paris ini ?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab bukan karena tak mengerti apa yang harus kujawab, melainkan aku tak mampu menggerakkan kedua bibirku untuk berkata. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pemuda Amerika bermata biru yang duduk di sebelah Aria.

"Tujuanku adalah, untuk memberitahu kalian berdua—berhubung kalian adalah sepasang kekasih—bahwa membangun cinta yang sejati itu sangat sulit, tetapi ada banyak cara yang dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan cinta sejati itu. Hanya itu saja." Katanya pelan. "Yak, waktu istirahat sudah habis." Lanjutnya. "Kembalilah pada pekerjaan kalian masing – masing. Alfred, kau kembali ke kelas, sekarang." Tak seperti biasanya, Alfred mengangguk patuh dan keluar dari ruangan.

Aria menatapku. "Dan untukmu, Arturo…" ia melemparkan setumpuk berkas dalam map ke tanganku. "Kerjakan semua ini. Mungkin, ini bukan hak-ku untuk memberitahumu berhubung aku hanyalah Wakil dan kau Ketuanya. Tapi, dalam beberapa situasi, ada saatnya bagiku untuk menasihatimu, Arturo. Kau mengerti ?" nada suaranya tegas dan tatapan mata Emerald-nya itu tajam. Maka, aku tak bisa menolak. Dia serius mengatakan hal itu.

Denngan berat hati—dan berat di tangan juga—kuambil tumpukan map tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Kutatap sekilas langit biru yang kini mulai mendung.

Sepertinya akan jadi hari yang membosankan setelah ini.

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Next Chapter : "Tch… What a boring day…"

Dengan semua perjuangan, akhirnya chapter ke-5 selesai juga. Maaf, atas ketidakmampuan Nade untuk meng-update dalam waktu 1 minggu. Sudah kelas 9, hampir nggak ada waktu kosong lagi untuk menulis 'Heaven Knows' #nangis darah. Oke, sekarang selamat membaca balasan review yang Nade terima !

**Aiko-chan Lummierra** : Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu kelambanan Nade dalam menulis fanfic ini *bow*. Yah, untuk sementara Nade ingin membuat Chapter yang ringan. Tapi, kelihatannya Chapter 6 bakal ada Lime yang…yah, gitu lah. Seperti yang Nade buat di Chapter sebelumnya. Umm…request akan dipertimbangkan nanti, berhubung harus menyesuaikan dengan alur ceritanya. Kalau Oneshot, Nade masih nggak punya ide. Maaf, ya. Okay, terima kasih sudah me-review !

**Fujoshi desu** : Eehh…gomen, rasanya kalau ngasih Lemon terus – terusan nggak seru. Ntar nggak kebagian deh, tempat buat Drama-nya. Yah, tapi Nade usahakan memasukkan adegan Lemon secepatnya. Ja, terima kasih !

**Emely F. Jones** : Sudah terjawab, kan ? Insya Allah, Nade berusaha akan secepat mungkin memuculkan Chapter ber-Lemon. Terima kasih sudah review, ya. ^^

**Yukaeri** : Umm…Makasih atas pujiannya. Nggak papa, kok, memang Nade akui, Nade mengurangi ke-Tsundere-an Arthur sih, tapi cuma untuk sementara aja, kok. Ntar Nade balikin lagi Tsundere-nya Arthur. Nade juga akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk memunculkan Lemon. Makasih atas review-nya, ya.

**Soeara Asia** : Yah, memang rada fluff sih. Itu sih bukan si Alfred yang bisa baca pikirannya Arthur, tapi Arthur-nya yang nggak sengaja kelepasan ngomong apa yang ada di pikirannya. Iya, Bra-nya Aria jahit sendiri. Yang ngukurin ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Alonzo sebagai kakaknya. Makasih sudah review !

**Tsukuyomi Hime** : Iya, iya, Nade ngerti kok. Si Lappy juga sering ngambek nih. Nah, kalau Nade langsung masukin Lemon, bukannya terlalu _to-the-point_, ya ? Nade kan, suka bikin orang penasaran #dipenggal. Mm, kalau soal spasi, itu udah nggak bisa diubah lagi karena memang kebiasaannya Nade seperti itu. Tangan sudah refleks. Terima kasih atas review dan fave-nya.

**America 50states Hero** : _Of course I know_~ Nggak kok, lemonnya bentar lagi. Nade usahakan Chapter 7, atau 8, atau 9, atau seterusnya #digampar. Dan nih fanfic Happy Ending, kok, kecuali kalau ada yang minta Sad Ending. XP Makasih atas reviewnya.

**HirumaManda** : beneran ? Padahal Nade sama sekali belum pernah kencan. Menurut Nade, lebih baik untuk sementara Arthur nggak begitu Tsundere karena nggak begitu banyak orang yang lihat, gitu. Terima kasih, ya.

**Aruichii** : Selamat~ *tepuk bahu*. Alfred nggombal ? XDDD Dia niatnya cuma muji Arthur, tapi kayaknya bahasanya terlalu _over_ kali ya ? Soalnya waktu itu Alfred habis beli buku 'Cara Menaklukan Hati Pacar Yang Tsundere' #dilempar Hamburger. Oh, terima kasih atas saran dan review-nya. ^^

Minna-san, terima kasih atas kesediannya untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje dan abal kepunyaan Nade ini. Akhir kata, taka da yang bisa Nade sampaikan selain…

R&R Please ! X3


	6. Boring Day

Maaf ya, atas keterlambatan Nade dalam mengupdate Chapter 6. Soalnya Nade banyak tugas dan kerjaan. Maaf banget ya, minna-san ! Sebenarnya sih, niatnya mau ngasih lemon di Chapter ini, tapi…maaf ! *Bungkuk2* Saya sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk nulis. Terhalang oleh tes masuk SMA, UNAS, MOS, dll. Sekarang saya malah sudah mau naik kelas 12. Kalau saya tetap ngasih lemon, nanti malah ga di-update-update. QAQ Oh ya, Chapter ini lebih utama ke persahabatan antara Aria dan Arthur, tapi tenang aja, si Alfie juga muncul, kok, dengan sedikit _making out_ yang diganggu.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san

Warning : Aria-centric, OOC, OC, dll.

Keterangan : Paragraf/kata yang dimiringkan = Mimpi/Dalam hati/masa lalu

Selamat membaca !

-OooOooO-

_Mungkin kau bukanlah wanita yang paling baik..._

_Mungkin kau bukanlah gadis yang kejam..._

_Orang-orang memandangmu berbeda..._

_Tapi tidak denganku._

_Kau adalah perempuan terhebat yang pernah kutemui..._

_Aku sangat mengagumimu..._

_Kau sahabatku yang paling baik..._

-OooOooO-

**Heaven Knows**

**By :**

**NadeshikoLachrymose**

-OooOooO-

"Tujuanku adalah, untuk memberitahu kalian berdua—berhubung kalian adalah sepasang kekasih—bahwa membangun cinta yang sejati itu sangat sulit, tetapi ada banyak cara yang dapat digunakan untuk menghancurkan cinta sejati itu. Hanya itu saja." Katanya pelan. "Yak, waktu istirahat sudah habis." Lanjutnya. "Kembalilah pada pekerjaan kalian masing – masing. Alfred, kau kembali ke kelas, sekarang." Tak seperti biasanya, Alfred mengangguk patuh dan keluar dari ruangan.

Aria menatapku. "Dan untukmu, Arturo…" ia melemparkan setumpuk berkas dalam map ke tanganku. "Kerjakan semua ini. Mungkin, ini bukan hak-ku untuk memberitahumu berhubung aku hanyalah Wakil dan kau Ketuanya. Tapi, dalam beberapa situasi, ada saatnya bagiku untuk menasihatimu, Arturo. Kau mengerti ?" nada suaranya tegas dan tatapan mata Emerald-nya itu tajam. Maka, aku tak bisa menolak. Dia serius mengatakan hal itu.

Denngan berat hati—dan berat di tangan juga—kuambil tumpukan map tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Kutatap sekilas langit biru yang kini mulai mendung.

Sepertinya akan jadi hari yang membosankan setelah ini.

-OooOooO-

Yak, dan tepat seperti perkiraanku barusan.

Hari ini sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, dan sangat membosankan. Aku hanya duduk di kursi dengan setumpuk dokumen duduk manis di meja, sementara tanganku sibuk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Sesekali membaca beberapa laporan dari anggota OSIS yang lain. Contohnya laporan dari Alonzo. Ia melaporkan bahwa persiapan untuk lomba sudah selesai. Cepat sekali ia selesai. Padahal baru sekitar 4 hari yang lalu ia memberikan laporan tentang jenis-jenis lomba yang akan diadakan pada Bazaar. Tetapi sekarang, lokasi lomba, hadiah-hadiah untuk pemenang lomba, dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan sudah selesai dengan sempurna.

Benar-benar, kakak dan adik sama saja. Sama-sama rajin dan cekatannnya.

Aku bersandar di kursi, sedikit meregangkan pinggangku yang terasa kaku. Kulepas kacamata bacaku, dan kuletakkan di meja sebelum memijat keningku yang berdenyut-denyut.

Ah, membosankan.

Apa tak ada hiburan sedikit di ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter ini? Ada TV, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya _mood_ untuk menonton TV. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kembali ke kamarku di asrama, kemudian bergelung di kasur dan tidur siang.

Bersama dengan Alfred…

Seketika aku merasa pipiku memanas. Dan jika di sekitarku saat ini ada cermin, aku bersumpah wajahku sekarang semerah tomat yang sering Antonio makan.

Apa-apaan sih, aku ini? Kenapa sampai membayangkan tidur siang bersama dengan Alfred? Mungkin memang ada masalah dengan salah satu syaraf di otakku saat ini. Aku harus sering-sering ke dokter untuk _check-up_ rupanya. Kuletakkan kepalaku di meja dengan tidak semangat. Hah, capek. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan setumpuk tugas ini, kemudian minum teh hangat dan makan kue-kue ringan, lalu tidur dengan nyenyak. Lalu, pikiranku melayang ke Alfred.

Kira-kira, apa yang sedang anak itu lakukan, ya? Tadi Aria menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Berarti, kemungkinan besar saat ini dia sedang belajar. Aku membayangkan Alfred sedang serius melihat guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas sambil sesekali mencatat hal-hal yang penting.

Heh, sama sekali tak cocok dengan imej-nya.

Tok. Tok.

Kudengar pintu ruangan diketuk. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan malas. Siapa sih yang menggangguku siang-siang begini? Aku terlalu malas untuk bangun dan membuka pintu. Maka, kuucapkan saja satu kata singkat yang akan membuat siapapun-yang-ada-di-depan-pintu itu akan masuk dengan sendirinya.

"Masuk." Jawabku malas.

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan-lahan, dan sekarang aku tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Maaf mengganggu lagi, Arturo." Suara yang sangat kukenal.

Aku menghela nafas, menatapnya sejenak sambil tersenyum sedikit, lalu meletakkan kepalaku di meja lagi. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa, Aria?"

Gadis itu masuk, sambil mendorong sebuah kereta. Mirip kereta untuk makanan yang biasanya ditemukan di restoran. Dan, entah ini hanya perasaanku atau bukan, tapi aku samar-samar mencium aroma wangi kue yang masih hangat, juga aroma _Earl Grey Tea_ yang khas.

Aria tersenyum kecil—suatu kejadian yang bisa dibilang amat sangat langka, karena Aria hanya tersenyum pada orang-orang tertentu, termasuk aku—kemudian berjalan ke depan mejaku. Aku bersuaha tak mempedulikannya, dan tetap pada posisi seperti itu.

"Kupikir kau tidak keberatan kalau kubawakan _Afternoon tea_," ia kembali ke kereta yang ia bawa, kemudian menyingkirkan serbet putih yang sebelumnya menutupi kereta tersebut. Mendengar kata _'Afternoon Tea'_, mau tidak mau aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan hanya bisa melongo lebar ketika melihat apa yang ada di depanku.

Disana ada sebuah rak kue yang tinggi. Penuh dengan aneka kue manis yang biasa dinikmati orang Inggris saat _Afternoon Tea_. Dengan penasaran aku berdiri, lalu berjalan melingkari kereta tersebut. Sementara Aria berdiri dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

Di rak kue tersebut, ada _Blueberry Muffin_, _Cupcake_, _Cream puff_, _Madeleine_, _Marshmallow_, dan beberapa _Cupcake_ dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda. Tidak hanya itu, di samping rak kue terebut, ada _Tea Set_ yang berisi dengan _Earl Grey Tea_.

"A-Aria, ini…" aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa melihat semua kue-kue yang ada. Ah, aku bahkan dapat merasakan perutku mulai merengek meminta makanan.

Aria duduk di kursi di depan kursi mejaku, sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Tadi aku ada praktek memasak _dessert_. Karena keasyikan, aku jadi masak terlalu banyak. Akhirnya aku bagi-bagi ke anak-anak OSIS. Sisanya, kusiapkan untukmu. Karena kupikir kau pasti bosan dan lapar." Ia berbicara dengan nada datar sambil memperhatikan kuku-kukunya.

Aku menghela nafas senang. Dasar anak ini. Ia benar-benar manis dibalik semua sikap dingin dan kejamnya.

"Thanks, Aria." Aku mengambil teh dengan kue-kue tersebut, lalu duduk kembali di kursi. Aria seibuk membereskan tumpukan kertas di mejaku sehingga aku bisa makan dengan tenang.

"Ari." Aku mendengar suara Aria. Kunaikkan sebelah alis mataku, bingung. "Maaf?"

Aria berusaha menghindari tatapan mataku yang keheranan. Dapat kulihat sedikit rona merah di wajahnya yang putih itu. Ia memainkan ujung _blazer_ merahnya. "P-panggil aku Ari. Jangan Aria." Ia berbisik pelan.

Mataku mengerjap. Ari? Bukankah yang biasanya diizinkan Aria untuk memanggil namanya dengan Aria hanyalah Alonzo, saudara kembarnya. Masa aku, yang hanya ketua OSIS memanggilnya Ari? Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan nanti?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Rona merah di pipi Aria semakin menggelap, dan tampak jelas bahwa ia malu. "K-karena… Karena Arturo adalah sahabatku…" ia menjawab dengan suara pelan.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ari," mata hijau Aria melebar, dan ia menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, setengah bertanya. Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau yang minta dipanggil 'Ari', kan?" ia tampak tertegun, lalu sesaat kemudian, sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "_Gracias, mi amigo_." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Aria tersenyum, rasanya aku juga senang. Aku duduk kembali di kursiku, sambil memandangi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Aria masih berdiri, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menghindari tatapanku. Dari semua siswi di Hetalia Gakuen, hanya Aria yang mengenakan rok yang panjangnya selutut. Semua siswi pasti mengenakan rok di atas lutut.

Aria adalah gadis yang anti-sosial dan memiliki masalah dalam hal pergaulan. Ia tidak begitu pintar bersosialisasi. Meskipun di luar ia adalah seorang gadis yang pintar, dewasa, dan cantik, ia kesulitan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Ia selalu terlihat kejam dan dingin pada awalnya. Namun jika sudah kenal dekat dengan seseorang, ia bisa menjadi perempuan yang paling baik.

Mungkin itulah salah satu penyebab mengapa ia tidak begitu disukai oleh perempuan-perempuan lain di sekolah.

Aku mulai mengambil kue secara acak. _Cream puff_. Kugigit, dan dapat kurasakan krim yang masih hangat dan manis meluncur kedalam mulutku. Aria menatapku dengan tatapan agak cemas.

"E-enak, tidak?"

"Ya. Sangat." Jawabku sambil tersenyum, lalu mengunyah _Cream Puff_ itu lagi. Aria tersenyum puas. "Syukurlah," ia menghela nafas lega, kemudian duduk di kursi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil, dan mulai membaca.

Hening sesaat.

Baik aku dan Aria mungkin sama-sama bingung mau berkata apa, sampai pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Um, Ari?" panggilku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bukunya, dan menjawab dengan suara lembut. "Ya?"

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku agak ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini, takut Aria tersinggung. Tapi aku sudah tak dapat membendung rasa penasaranku. Jadi, kuputuskan saja untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Aria.

"Er…Ari…uh… A-apa hubunganku dengan Leon? Apakah kalian…pacaran?" Aria mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Aku heran. Apanya yang lucu? Apa pertanyaanku tadi itu lucu baginya?

Aria kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke buku, tapi seulas senyum masih ada di bibirnya. "Kau, ah tidak. _Kalian_ semua salah sangka. Aku tidak pacaran dengan Leon. Aku dan Leon masih ada hubungan darah. Leon itu sepupuku. Hanya saja, dia dari kecil memang menempel begitu terus denganku. Kadang-kadang jadi kesal melihatnya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk tanda paham, kemudian kembali memakan kue-kue yang ada di depanku.

Untuk sesaat, ia masih duduk diam di kursi, namun ketika jam tangannya berbunyi, ia langsung melihat jam, dan mata hijaunya membelalak. Ia menyimpan buku kecilnya, lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu.

"Arturo, maaf. Aku ada yang harus diurus. Aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, kalau sudah selesai makan, biarkan saja di situ. Nanti aku yang bereskan. Dadah," dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah menghilang dari pandangan mataku, ditambah dengan suara bantingan pintu yang keras hingga membuatku berjengit.

"Dadah juga, Ari." Aku melanjutkan acaraku yang tertunda.

Sungguh, tidak hanya _Cream Puff_. _Madeleine_,_ Blueberry Muffin_, dan _Cupcake_ juga sangat enak. Apalagi mereka dimakan dalam keadaan masih hangat. Aku hanya belum mencoba _Marshmallow_ yang ukurannya sebesar telapak tangan anak kecil itu. Tapi dapat kutebak bahwa rasanya sama enaknya dengan kue-kue yang lainnya.

Kuminum _Earl Grey_-ku dengan perlahan, menikmati rasa yang meluncur dari cangkir itu ke mulutku. Ah, teh memang membuat _mood_-ku menjadi baik seperti sebelumnya. Besok aku harus berterima kasih pada Aria. Tak salah dulu aku memilihnya sebagai wakil-ku. Dulu aku memilihnya karena sikapnya yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab. Selain itu, nilai-nilai akademik Aria juga diatas rata-rata sehingga bagiku tidak masalah baginya jika dia tidak mengikuti pelajaran untuk kepentingan OSIS, kan?

Dan sekarang dia mengurusiku seperti _babysitter_. Hahaha, ironis sekali. Seorang Ketua OSIS diurusi oleh wakilnya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang memalukan?

Sudahlah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

Kuletakkan kepalaku diatas meja setelah mengembalikan cangkir teh. Di saat seperti ini, apa yang sedang orang lain lakukan, ya? Aku mencoba membayangkan satu demi satu.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa berat mulai terpejam. Rasa lelah dan bosanku menumpuk, dan angin yang masuk melalui jendela membuatku mengantuk. Semuanya berubah menjadi kabur, kabur, hingga semakin kabur.

Sesaat sebelum penglihatanku menjadi gelap, aku melihat satu wajah yang begitu aku rindukan.

...Alfred.

-OooOooO-

Gadis bermata hijau itu duduk di pinggir air mancur di taman sekolah. Ia tampak tak sabar, sesekali melihat kearah jam tangannya. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, namun orang yang ia tunggu nampaknya belum sampai.

"Ah, dia kemana, sih? Sudah 10 menit..." ia menyibakkan sebagian rambut cokelat kehitamannya yang ikal itu ke belakang telinga.

Ditengah kesendiriannya, ia mengenang memori beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia masih berada di dalam ruangan Arthur, sang ketua OSIS. Gadis itu tersenyum sendiri, mengingat senyuman bahagia Arthur saat ia membawakan _Afternoon Tea_ untuknya. Ia juga teringat akan desah suara Arthur saat ia mengucapkan namanya. Ia tertawa kecil.

Ah, sungguh, betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu dengan setulus hatinya. Pertama kali ia mendaftar OSIS ialah karena ia terpesona dengan pancaran mata pemuda Inggris itu.

Saking sibuknya ia dalam khayalannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu berjalan menghampirinya dari belakang dengan langkah yang hening dan berhati-hati...

...dan dengan pisau di balik punggungnya.

-OooOooO-

Aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di rambutku. Sentuhan yang begitu lembut, nyaman, penuh cinta, dan familiar. Tangan siapapun-yang-menyentuh-rambutku itu besar dan hangat.

"...ur..."

Ah? Suara itu sejuk sekali.

"...thur..."

Enggan sekali rasanya untuk membuka mata. Namun aku ingin tahu siapa yang menyentuh rambutku dengan begitu nyamannya.

"...Arthur..."

Ayah? Atau Ibu? Ah, aku rindu sekali dengan mereka. Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan mereka di rumah? Bagaimana kabar mereka sekarang?

"...Arthur...bangunlah..."

Bangun? Oh, ya... aku harus bangun.

Kubuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa berat. Sesaat pandanganku kabur, namun setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata, aku mampu melihat sepasang mata biru cerah yang ada di hadapanku.

"A-A-Alfred?!" pekikku kaget, terlebih ketika aku menyadari wajah Alfred yang hanya beberapa inchi dari wajahku.

"Halo, Artie. Sudah bangun? Mimpi apa tadi? Mimpi indah?" Alfred langsung membombardirku dengan pertanyaan. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. "Tidak, aku tidak mimpi apa-apa. Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya sekarang masih jam pelajaran?"

Alfred menunjuk jam dinding.

"Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore, Artie. Sekolah sudah selesai."

Hening sejenak.

"A-APAA?!"

"He? Kenapa Artie?"

"Aku belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!" aku segera mencari pena yang tadi kugeletakkan begitu saja di meja karena mengantuk. "Deadline-nya nanti malam! Aria akan membunuhku!"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) kukerjakan sisa-sisa dokumen yang belum selesai. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku bisa segera menghabiskan hariku dengan bergelung di ranjang. Atau mungkin sedikit bermesraan dengan Alfred.

Aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku. Ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV. Jujur aku menghargai usahanya menungguiku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Oh, _well_.

-OooOooO-

Kuregangkan badanku yang terasa kaku. Sudah satu jam sejak aku mengerjakan semua dokumen itu. Akhirnya selesai juga, rasanya lega sekali. Aku selamat dari serangan maut Aria, yang katanya bahkan mampu membuat Antonio absen selama dua hari. Dari jauh kulihat Alfred menekan-nekan tombol remote TV dengan bosan. Sesekali ia menguap pelan. Heh, heh. Ternyata dia sama bosannya dengan aku.

Kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya, sementara tanganku mengambil remote dari tangannya dan mematikan TV tersebut. Untuk beberapa detik Alfred menatap layar TV yang sudah hitam itu, baru kemudian menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang biru cerah. Ia nyengir lebar melihatku duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau mendadak datang kemari?" tanyaku sambil bersandar di sofa. Ah, nyamannya.

"Artie, ayo kita bermain!" ujarnya ceria.

Alis mataku (yang tebal) kunaikkan sebelah. "Main apa?"

Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan tangannya yang besar itu di pahaku. Oh, rupanya yang dia maksud itu 'main'. Dasar remaja kelebihan hormon. Eh, salah. Itu berlaku untuk Francis. Tapi bagaimana pun ia tetap laki-laki yang punya nafsu. Tidak ada salahnya menuruti keinginannya. Lagipula, sepertinya seks yang panas adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk memperbaiki _mood_.

Tangan Alfred kini mulai bergerak naik turun, dan aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mendesah pelan. Dia punya tangan yang berbakat. Alfred masih melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Ruangan masih hening kecuali suara desahan nafasku yang terdengar menggema. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap diantara kami.

Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dengannya. Sentuhan saja tak cukup. Aku ingin lebih dari dirinya. Lebih. Lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya, kulitnya, hangat tubuhnya di sekujur tubuhku. Tangannya saja tidak cukup.

Tak lama kedua bibir kami bertemu. Entah kenapa ciuman ini seakan-akan seperti ciuman yang pertama kali kami lakukan dahulu. Rasa bibirnya di atas bibirku membuatku merinding. Ah, nyaman sekali. Padahal baru bersentuhan saja sudah seperti ini.

Belum, belum cukup. Lebih. Aku ingin lebih.

Ia menjilat bibirku lembut. Kubuka kedua belah bibirku, seketika lidahnya masuk dan menyapu seluruh bagian dalam mulutku. Panas sekali. Lidahnya panas. Dan dengan rasa panas itu ia menyapukannya ke langit-langit mulutku, melewati gigiku, hingga akhirnya bersentuhan dengan lidahku.

"Mmh..." desahku pelan. Sentakan-sentakan kecil itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku setiap kali lidah kami melakukan kontak. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang kepalaku dan mendorong lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ah, ah, ah. Kenapa tangannya pindah?

Putus asa akan kurangnya kontak fisik, aku memegang bahunya dan menggerakkan kedua tanganku menjelajahi sekujur tubuhnya. Aku ingin merasakan kulitnya dibawah tanganku. Seragam yang ia kenakan sama sekali tak membantu. Maka jari jemariku mulai melepaskan kancing blazer yang ia kenakan.

"Nggh! Uhhmm..." mendadak tanganku terhenti dan aku mengerang pelan saat kurasakan ia menghisap lidahku. Ah, tidak. Aku tidak kuat. Sepertinya ia juga menghisap seluruh energi dalam tubuhku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Bahkan tanganku tak mampu lagi untuk membuka kancingnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya dengan pasrah sembari mendesah dan mengerang.

"Uuuhh...mmm...nn..." nampaknya Alfred mengerti akan ketidakmampuanku untuk bergerak. Ia pun mengambil alih. Dibukanya kancing blazerku tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan kontak bibirnya. Segera setelah blazerku terlepas tangannya menyelip ke balik kemeja putih yang kukenakan dan meraba dadaku.

"Mmmh...mm..."

Sedetik kemudian bibir kami terpisah karena kehabisan nafas. Aku terengah-engah. Oh, ia memiliki mulut yang luar biasa. Ia mampu membuatku terangsang hanya dengan ciuman.

Namun, ciuman saja tidak cukup. Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Aku ingin bersentuhan dengan kulitnya secara langsung. Sebelumnya aku tak bisa menyentuhnya karena ia memberiku _blowjob_. Itu tak akan terjadi kali ini. Bahkan, kalau bisa aku akan memberinya _blowjob_ juga sebagai gantinya.

Aku pasrah saja ketika ia membuka kemejaku dan melemparnya ke lantai. Merasa sebagian dari kekuatanku sudah pulih, aku ikut melepas _blazer_ dan kemejanya. Kini kami berdua sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Kupandangi tubuhnya. Ia berisi, dengan jumlah otot yang tepat. Kujilat bibirku ketika aku membayangkan torsonya itu dipenuhi dengan _kissmarks_.

Tetapi, ketika Alfred baru saja memasukkan tangannya kedalam celanaku, pintu mendadak terbuka.

"Arth—OH!" itu suara Roderich.

"RO-RO-RODERICH!" pekikku kaget. Sementara Alfred mendengus pelan karena kegiatannya diganggu.

"Uhm, maaf mengganggu." Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan membalikkan badan. "Tapi ini sangat penting, Arthur. Jadi, bisa tolong agar kau dan Alfred segera berpakaian?"

Alfred cemberut. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti." Bisiknya di telingaku.

-OooOooO-

"Baiklah, aku sudah pakai baju sekarang. Jadi, ada apa Roderich?" tanyaku sambil menatap Roderich yang duduk di sofa di seberangku.

"Arthur, Aria..." mata Roderich terlihat sedih bercampur takut, dan ia tak mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun sejak ia memasuki ruanganku.

"Ada apa dengan Aria?"

"Itu...dia diserang..."

"A-APAA?!" baik aku maupun Alfred sama-sama berteriak kaget.

"Ludwig menemukannya dalam keadaan berdarah-darah di dekat air mancur di taman sekolah. Perutnya ditusuk dengan pisau." suara Roderich perlahan berubah menjadi serak.

"Oh..." aku bersandar lemas di sofa. Aria diserang? Aku tak percaya itu. Padahal baru tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya. Padahal baru tadi siang ia memintaku memanggilnya dengan nama 'Ari'. Padahal baru tadi siang ia tersenyum manis kepadaku. Kenapa semuanya bisa berubah dengan drastis seperti ini?

Kulirik Alfred. Ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan aku. Bagaimana tidak? Alfred dan Aria sudah kenal satu sama lain dengan cukup baik, bahkan sebelum Aria bergabung dengan OSIS. Aku yakin Alfred pasti juga terguncang.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Sekarang ia di rumah sakit X. Kondisinya kritis karena kehilangan banyak darah. Alonzo sendiri sudah berada di sana sejak tadi."

Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri di sini sementara Aria berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Aku harus ke rmah sakit. Mungkin keberadaanku juga dapat menghibur Alonzo.

"Aku akan pergi ke sana." Ujarku mantap. Kemudian Alfred ikut berdiri.

"Aku juga ikut." Kutatap ia dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aria adalah temanku. Aku takkan membiarkan ia sendiri."

"Baiklah. Roderich, bisa tolong kau menangani dokumen di mejaku? Aku akan berusaha untuk kembali secepatnya. Tapi kalau sampai besok pagi aku belum kembali, tolong urus absen untuk aku, Alfred, dan Alonzo."

"Aku mengerti, Arthur. Sampaikan salamku pada Alonzo."

"Pasti."

-OooOooO-

Hal pertama yang kutemui ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku ke UGD adalah Alonzo yang terduduk di salah satu kursi sambil menangis terisak.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan menyentuh punggungnya.

"Alonzo?" ujarku pelan. Kakak kembar Aria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Rambut cokelatnya acak-acakan, wajahnya pucat, dan matanya bengkak dan merah akibat menangis.

"Arthur?" ia menghela nafas beberapa kali, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian disekanya air matanya yang masih mengalir. "Maafkan aku. Aku menunjukkan pemandangan yang tidak enak kepadamu. Tapi," ia menunduk kembali. "Ketika Ludwig memberitahuku bahwa Aria diserang, mau tidak mau aku panik sekaligus histeris. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku. Maafkan aku..." ujarnya lemah.

Aku menggeleng, masih memegang punggungnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan salahmu, Alonzo. Aku pun akan bersikap yang sama bila salah satu dari kakakku diserang." Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Orang yang biasanya ceria dan ramah seperti Alonzo, ketika melihatnya mengalami depresi seperti ini...membuatku juga merasa depresi.

"Kau tahu, Arthur?" ia bicara lagi, suaranya terdengar pahit dan getir. "Bagi kami yang sudah kehilangan orang tua sejak kecil, keberadaan satu sama lain adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidup. Aku sudah bersama dengannya sejak kecil. Tak sedikit pun kami terpisah. Kami adalah satu. Jadi, kalau Aria sampai pergi, aku...aku tak yakin aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpanya..."

Pada akhirnya Alonzo tak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia terisak di bahuku seperti anak kecil. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya dan membelai punggungnya. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Shhh...sudahlah, jangan berkata buruk seperti itu, ya? Aria pasti akan sembuh. Ia pasti akan segera pulih." Ujarku menenangkan. "Lagipula, apa kau lupa kalau Aria adalah gadis yang kuat? Ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Alonzo. Aku yakin ia akan terus bertahan. Aria tak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini."

Kuusap wajahnya yang basah dengan tanganku. Alfred mendekatiku.

"Artie, aku akan membelikannya minum dulu, oke?" ah, dia berguna juga di saat seperti ini. "Tolong ya, Alfred."

Perlahan Alonzo mulai agak tenang. Ia memang sesekali masih terisak, namun setidaknya ia sudah tidak menangis seperti tadi lagi. Aku juga jadi lega.

Meskipun begitu, aku tak habis pikir. Siapa yang segitu teganya untuk menyerang Aria? Yah, Aria memang bukan perempuan yang lemah lembut. Ia kadang kejam dan blak-blakan. Tidak sedikit orang yang membencinya karena itu. Tetapi, sebegitu bencinya kah mereka akan Aria sampai-sampai menusuknya dengan pisau?

Aku tidak tahu, namun aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan ini pada Aria.

Bagaimana pun juga, Aria adalah sahabatku. Sahabatku yang paling baik. Tidak pedulia apa kata orang, ia tetap sahabatku.

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Next Chapter : Confession of A Best Friend.

Aduh, minna-sama, maaf sekali saya terlambat mengupdate. #nangis buaya

Dan mohon maaf sekali apabila ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan anda semua. Buat yang punya Line, bisa minta id saya lewat pm. =w=

Berhubung saya kehabisan kata-kata, tak ada yang bisa saya sampaikan selain…

R&R Please ! X3


End file.
